<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bizarre Run by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537702">A Bizarre Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n'>L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss 'Fights', Don’t copy to another site, Oras will be had, Post Part 3, Pre part 4, Puzzle Appreciation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro Kujo would always lead a pretty odd life. But even for him, this was weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:</p>
<p>Fallen Down</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p>"It's over, Jotaro! With this final act, I shall avenge our fallen Lord DI—"</p>
<p>"Good grief, shut up!" Jotaro Kujo shouted at the latest loon to try and kill him. When he promised his grandfather that he'd look into some strange occurrences in Iceland, he was really just hoping for a break from working on his master's degree, get out of that insane Florida weather, and, ok, sure, he didn't want to deal with his in-laws. Neither did his wife, but she also didn't want to travel all the way to Iceland to get away from them (she did call him a coward for wanting to travel thousands of miles to avoid a day with them. He preferred to call it a tactical retreat). She said such a long trip would be too rough on Jolyne.</p>
<p>He wanted to say that was bullshit, but then again…</p>
<p>He ducked behind a tree as the ground where he stood exploded into dust.</p>
<p>"Grah!" the asshole—called himself…Shrub? Plant? No, Bush. Like his stupid afro—shouted. "Stay still!"</p>
<p>Jotaro had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he took a deep breath, and whispered beneath his breath, "Star Platinum: The World!"</p>
<p>In an instant, his heart clenched, and his vision gained a deep blue tint. He'd only have a second, but it was enough time to use Star Platinum's superior speed to move to a more advantageous position, behind a rocky outcrop. Just in time, for the second The World's effects ceased, the ground beneath the tree burst open.</p>
<p>Jotaro used Star Platinum's enhanced vision to peer through the dust and debris. There, within the hole, was Bush's stand—Rocky Road, he called it. A small, rotund thing, with a vaguely humanoid body connected to several insect legs, covered in crisscrossing, zigzagging black and white lines. Its head was an eyeless, blocky pyramid. But the most interesting parts were its arms. It's left arm was a drill, which was caked in dirt and mud. The right arm, however, was, essentially, a canon. A canon that shot out giant bursts of air instead of a metal ball, but a canon all the same.</p>
<p>It quickly sank back into the ground, and Jotaro refocused on Bush. The man was scowling, muttering to himself as he whirled around. Jotaro flattened himself further on the rock he lay upon.</p>
<p>Then, there was a soft <em>crack</em> to the left. The ground exploded, and the blood and guts of a fox splattered everywhere.</p>
<p>Bush turned around excitedly, only to scowl as the fox' s head flopped down in front of him.</p>
<p>Jotaro narrowed his eyes, "<em>An automatic stand?"</em> he mused. To test the theory, he carefully reached into his pocket, pulling an Icelandic króna. He summoned Star Platinum, giving the coin to the Stand. It held the coin in its palm, and with a quick flick of the wrist, hurled the coin into a tree.</p>
<p>The coin impacted the tree with a sharp <em>crack</em>, and within seconds, Rocky Road burst from the ground, blasting and drilling the tree.</p>
<p>"<em>So it's stupid,"</em> Jotaro chuckled inwardly. He then pulled out more coins, handing a pile to Star Platinum. The Stand grinned viciously, flicking the coins out, embedding them in the dirt, laying a path right to Bush.</p>
<p>The Stand User caught on when his stand had made it halfway. His eyes bugged out in fear, and he held out his hands, screaming, "Wait! Stop!" But alas, he was too late.</p>
<p>His Stand didn't eviscerate him—though Jotaro would admit to being morbidly curious of finding out if an automatic Stand could kill its User—but it did explode out of the ground in front of Bush. The man was flung into the air, soaring to the right before landing with a loud <em>crunch</em>.</p>
<p>Jotaro grunted, rising to his feet and beginning a slow walk to his downed opponent. He found himself wishing he'd brought more than a small pack with him; and that he'd had the hindsight to pack something like rope. But he could always just break Bush's legs and carry him down the mountain. It'd be tedious, but doable. Of course, all this was assuming the man hadn't died on impact.</p>
<p>But his luck wasn't that good.</p>
<p>Bush lay on the ground, bloody, tufts of his afro laying around him. He groaned as he lifted his up to glare at Jotaro.</p>
<p>"Still think you're going to be the one to do me in?" Jotaro snarked.</p>
<p>Bush growled, showing off a bloody, gapped smile. "You better believe it!" Suddenly, Rocky Road burst out from the ground in-between them. Jotaro cursed, jumping back; but the Stand didn't move. Instead, it planted its arms in the ground, burrowing its body halfway into the ground. It started to hum, and its head glowed, separating and changing shape.</p>
<p>"I told you I'd kill you, Jotaro!" Bush screamed, spraying blood, "And now, Mount Ebott will claim two more victims!" That said, Rocky Road stuck its head—now four identically shaped spires—into the ground. It shook violently, the humming reaching a fever pitch. Then, it stopped. And seconds later, a massive shockwave tore through the ground, forcing Jotaro off balance.</p>
<p>"Star Platinum!" Jotaro shouted, summoning his Stand—rather, its legs over his own. Using his Stand's enhanced strength, he shot into the air, aiming backwards, away from the initial blast.</p>
<p>However, Jotaro was not that lucky.</p>
<p>Within the blink of an eye, the ground gave way, the resulting hole stretching out further than Jotaro had jumped. With loud curse, Jotaro fully summoned Star Platinum, grabbing onto his Stand's legs as it reached as far as it could.</p>
<p>But to no avail.</p>
<p>And thus, Jotaro fell into the darkness, cursing his fate.</p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p>Jotaro awoke with a low groan, cradling his head. "Ugh, the hell…" He blearily opened his eyes, rubbing them as his vision was assaulted by yellow. He pulled his head back, his vision steadying enough to reveal that he was lying face-down in a patch of yellow flowers. "What are flowers doing here?" he moaned, rising to a sitting position and turning his gaze to his surroundings. He was, as he suspected, deep within the mountain, surrounded by rocky walls. There was some sort of path to his left, though that was it.</p>
<p>He rose to his feet, reaching into his back pocket. "Ah, dammit," he cursed, pulling out the broken cellphone. "So much for that." Craning his head up, he could see a hole high above him, sunlight filtering down. He grunted, "Looks like a straight shot." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, Star Platinum materializing before him. The Stand's enhanced eyesight easily picked out outcrops in the rocks, creating a pathway for him to follow to the surface.</p>
<p>Rolling his shoulders, Jotaro called Star Platinum back into his body. He let the Stand overshadow his physical form, enhancing it beyond a normal man's limits. He crouched, tension building in his legs. Then, he released, shooting up in the air like a rocket. He aimed for the wall, reaching out and grabbing an outcrop, bracing himself before jumping and climbing higher.</p>
<p>He'd made it halfway up before things went wrong.</p>
<p>He was climbing, when the top of his head knocked against something. Rubbing his head with a snarl, he looked up, only to see nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his right arm, touching his knuckles against an invisible barrier just above him.</p>
<p>He sighed through grit teeth, "I do <em>not</em> have time for this!" Using Star Platinum, he carved away a bit of the wall, creating a seat. Upon sitting down, Star Platinum appeared in front of him, glaring up at the invisible wall. It floated upward, tapping the wall with its fingers. It turned in the ai, hovering parallel to the hidden barrier.</p>
<p>"<strong><em>ORA!</em></strong>" it cried, throwing both fists forward. Its fists impacted the invisible wall, forming ripples in the air. "<strong><em>ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAA!</em></strong>"</p>
<p>Star Platinum's fists were a blur, as fast as lightning, crashing against the barrier like meteors. Alas, it was for naught. Though the air churned violently, the barrier held firm. In the end, Jotaro called for the Stand to stop, his arms starting to feel numb from the repeated impacts (something that hadn't happened as long as he'd had the Stand).</p>
<p>Biting back a bitter sigh, Jotaro climbed back down. Sparing one last look at the hole above him, he turned to the pathway, walking further into the mountain.</p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p>Jotaro travelled in the dark for a bit, before coming across an archway, of all things. Carefully sculpted, if eroded. There was some sort of symbol etched into the apex of the arch, but it too was faded. The best he could figure, it was a series of similar shapes with a pair of wings arcing behind them. Weird, he hadn't heard the locals say anything about . They were fairly tight-lipped about the mountain, now that he thought about it.</p>
<p>Pushing the thought away, he passed under the archway.</p>
<p>Ahead of him, there was another beam of light shining down from overhead. This time, however, instead of revealing a bed of flowers, there was a long yellow flower taking the spotlight. A flower…with a face? A face that shifted into a grin as Jotaro approached it. Intelligent apes, monkeys, birds, and now plants? Good grief, but he hated his life sometimes.</p>
<p>"Howdy!" Jotaro resisted the urge to call Star Platinum and tear the speaking plant to shreds. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." The plant leaned forward, "Hmm…You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"</p>
<p>"How do I get out of here?" Jotaro asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.</p>
<p>The flower chuckled, "Golly, you're an eager one!" It started to bounce in time to an inaudible tune. "But things are a bit…different, down here. I guess—"</p>
<p>"Either tell me how I can get out of here or shut up and leave me alone," Jotaro cut it off.</p>
<p>Flowey's lips twitched, but still he smiled. "…Chomping at the bit, huh? Alright. I'll show you the way out. But first," white pellets materialized behind the plant, floating in the air above it, "I'm gonna need you to catch these b—friendliness pellets!" Swaying forward lightly, the living plant sent the white pellets towards Jotaro.</p>
<p>The tall man narrowed his eyes at the plant, slowly sidestepping the projectiles. "…You think I'm some sort of idiot?"</p>
<p>The flower's smile grew, taking up half its face, and growing more sinister. "Nah, you're a real wise guy. Wise enough to kno D!"</p>
<p>Flowey started to laugh, a high-pitched, grating sound, as white pellets encircled Jotaro. The man tensed, Star Platinum appearing with a harsh "<strong><em>ORA</em></strong>!", punching the pellets away in record time. He glared down at Flowey, who was staring at him, face scrunched up in confusion.</p>
<p>"Wha…What the hell kind of So—gah!" the flower cried, a fireball crashing into it, uprooting it and carrying it into the dark.</p>
<p>"What a terrible creature," a soft, matronly voice sounded from the darkness, "torturing such a poor, innocent youth."</p>
<p>Jotaro whirled around, sneering at the…goat…thing in purple robes walking towards him. It held up its hands, eyeing Star Platinum. "Please," it said, eyes wide, "I mean you no harm."</p>
<p>Jotaro huffed, Star Platinum growling lowly, "A goddamn flower just tried to kill me, the hell should I trust you?"</p>
<p>It gasped, clasping its hands—or would paws be more accurate?—over its…snout, "Oh my, such language!"</p>
<p>"Not hearing any reasons why I shouldn't just punch your lights out."</p>
<p>Its hands dropped to its side, only instead of horror, a sort of fond smile overtook its features. "My, but you're a belligerent child."</p>
<p>"Child?" Jotaro incredulously repeated, "I'm six-foot five, do I look like a damn kid?"</p>
<p>The goat-thing smirked, "Still smaller than me!" Jotaro eyed it head-to-toe; indeed, it had to have at least a foot on him. Its smile grew softer, more genuine, if he had to guess, as it gestured to itself, "I am Toriel, the guardian of the Ruins." She cocked a furry brow at him—and was she also staring at Star Platinum? Questions for later. Begrudgingly, Jotaro recalled the Stand, falling into a relaxed stance. Toriel hummed, gazing up at their surroundings, "I come through the place every day, in case someone falls down."</p>
<p>"Pretty deep fall," Jotaro muttered.</p>
<p>Toriel giggled, "No doubt. In any case, you're the first Human to come here in a long time."</p>
<p>"<em>So, I'm not the first guy unlucky enough to come here</em>," he mused to himself. Aloud, he said, "You got any idea how I can get out of here?"</p>
<p>Toriel tilted its head, nodding, "Please, come with me. I will guide you through the catacombs." That said, Toriel turned on its heel, leading the way forward.</p>
<p>Jotaro hesitated, looking over his shoulder to the previous chamber. Holding back a sigh, Jotaro turned back around, following Toriel.</p>
<p>/+/+/+/+/</p>
<p>
  <b>A/N: This story has been on the back-burner for a while. Just a heads-up, I'm not translating game mechanics one-for-one. Also, expect sporadic updates. I don't do schedules, lack the patience for them. Be sure to leave a review. Later.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:</p><p>Ruins</p><p>
  <strong>Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>When Jotaro entered the next chamber, he was shocked by two things. One, there was an abundance of light coming from a source he could not find. Two, everything (save for the pile of red leaves near a set of stairs) was purple; from the floor he walked, to the bricks lining the walls.</p><p>He snorted, "Who designed this place?"</p><p>Torial hummed, looking around, eyes filled with melancholy, "We Monsters created the Ruins back when we were first exiled to this mountain."</p><p>Jotaro froze, "I'm sorry, what did you call yourself?"</p><p>"Monsters," Toriel looked over his shoulder, smirking lightly, "What did you think I was?"</p><p>"Some furry's wet dream come to life," he quickly supplied.</p><p>Toriel huffed, narrowing her eyes, "Have an answer for everything, don't you?"</p><p>"Let's just get out of here," Jotaro grumbled, brushing past her and heading up the stairs.</p><p>"Pushy too," Toriel grunted.</p><p>"The sooner we get out of here the sooner I can leave."</p><p>"Oh, come now!" Toriel gently admonished, coming up beside him, "What's the rush?" Jotaro glared at her, not saying a word. Toriel smiled back, "It won't hurt anything to take your time. This place can be pretty dangerous, after all."</p><p>Jotaro sniffed, Star Platinum appearing in front of him with a gruff shout. "I think I'll be fine."</p><p>Toriel side-eyed the Stand—so she <em>could </em>see it—and said, "There's no need for violence."</p><p>"Thought you said this place was dangerous?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Oh! I see," Toriel laughed. "That can come later. For now, just follow and watch," that said, she pulled ahead. Jotaro hummed, debating whether or not he should just ditch this 'Monster'. In the end, he decided to keep at her side, if only to get a lay of the land.</p><p>As they left the room, Toriel said, "The Ruins have a great deal of puzzles laid throughout it. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys."</p><p>"<em>Puzzles?</em>" Jotaro mentally parroted. Before he had a chance to question that, they came upon one of those puzzles. To the left of them were two set of three raised gray blocks, a bright yellow switch next to a closed door at the end of the room.</p><p>"Please," Toriel walked towards the blocks, "observe." She stepped—which sunk into the ground—on four of the blocks and walked over to the switch. She pulled it, and the door next to her opened. She smiled at Jotaro, "These puzzles are all over the Ruins. You'll grow used to them. This way," she said, walking through the door.</p><p>Jotaro rolled his eyes, but followed, nonetheless.</p><p>The next room was much larger than the previous one, with bridges crossing over waterways. He also saw more switches on the walls. "Here," he returned his attention to Toriel, "you will need to trigger several switches in order to progress. Don't worry, I've marked the ones you need to hit." She crossed the first bridge, turning around and staring at him expectantly.</p><p>"Good grief," Jotaro grumbled, "what is this, some sort of videogame?"</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I said why not hit the switches yourself?"</p><p>Toriel's smile widened, "How else are you to learn?"</p><p>"…I'm twenty-two years old."</p><p>Toriel's smile never faltered, "You're never too young to learn something new!" Jotaro narrowed his eyes. "…We're not leaving until you hit the switches." Jotaro frowned. Toriel smiled. In the end, the Joestar descendent summoned Star Platinum, and the Stand floated around and hit the switches—though it sent him a flat look the entire time.</p><p>"Oh my," Toriel clapped as Star Platinum pulled the last switch, "how creative!" Before she could catch Jotaro (and his Stand's) stony glare, she turned around, "This way!" Jotaro grit his teeth, seriously leaning towards just ditching the overgrown goat.</p><p>When he entered the next room to find her standing beside a straw dummy, he almost had his answer.</p><p>She cleared her throat, "As a Human living in the Underground, Monsters may try and attack you."</p><p>Jotaro blinked; did she just…nah. Must be hearing things.</p><p>"You will need to be prepared for these types of situations."</p><p>Jotaro scoffed, cutting her off. "Feel like we've been over this," He said, summoning Star Platinum, which hovered over his shoulders, crossing its arms.</p><p>Toriel giggled, "Oh, there's no need for violence! Monsters are actually fairly peaceful creatures. You can just talk things out with them."</p><p>Jotaro sighed, "For god's sake, make up you damn mind!"</p><p>Toriel huffed, "My child, there's no need that kind of language!"</p><p>"I'm twenty-two-goddamn-years-old," Jotaro shouted.</p><p>"And I'm four-hundred-and-twenty-years-old!" Toriel shouted back, "So you're still young enough for me to bend you over my shoulder and tan your hide if you keep using such language!" Jotaro jerked back, eyes widening. Toriel gasped, clasping her hands over her snout, "O-Oh my! Do forgive me, my child. I shouldn't have lost my temper."</p><p>Jotaro recovered just in time to grow annoyed by her calling him a child again. But instead of rising to the slight he said, "Your four-hundred and twenty-years-old?"</p><p>Toriel, who still had her hands clasped her mouth, jolted. She quickly laughed, waving her hands in front of her, "It's impolite to speak of a woman's age, you know?" She gestured to the dummy, "Come now, won't you humor an old woman and talk things out with this dummy?"</p><p>Jotaro sneered, summoning Star Platinum. The Stand burst forward with a bellow, grabbing the dummy and shoving it against the wall.</p><p>Toriel grunted, lips dipping into a frown, "What was that?"</p><p>"I talk with my fists."</p><p>The oversized goat's lips twitched, "Well…I'm afraid most Monsters are a bit more fragile than that. Although," she crossed her arms, staring at Star Platinum as it faded into Jotaro's body, "that thing would probably send Monsters packing from sheer terror." The Stand User grunted; if some Monster wanted to kill him, and they weren't smart enough to run away upon seeing Star Platinum, he'd respond in kind. "In any case, you've learned as well as you are able. Let's go."</p><p>They entered the next room, and the first thing Jotaro noticed was a strange pattern on the floor. Toriel led him to the left, leading to a small corridor.</p><p>Along the way, Jotaro came across his first Monster other than Toriel. Rather, almost stomped it flat.</p><p>"Ri-Ribbit!" Jotaro paused, looking underfoot to see a frog scramble away from his feet.</p><p>"…Did that thing just say the word 'ribbit'?"</p><p>"Ribbit!" the frog—which looked more like a childish approximation of one, what with its oversized head and tattooed chest—croaked. Jotaro grunted, summoning Star Platinum. The Stand bent low, sneering at the Monster. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shiver!" it cried, turning around and hopping away.</p><p>Jotaro dismissed the stand, returning his attention to Toriel. She wore a strange expression on her face, an unholy mix of smug and glum—or perhaps nostalgia. She turned around, beckoning him silently.</p><p>There was a large plaque on the to his left wall, the words 'The western room is the eastern room's blueprint' etched on it. He wondered what it could mean and found his answer; the eastern 'room' was a large path of steel spikes in the middle of a manmade (Monstermade?) lake. He recalled the odd pattern on the previous floor and sent Toriel a flat look. "Really?"</p><p>Toriel smiled at him, "This is the puzzle, but…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip. "Here," she shot her hand out in front of him, "take my hand for a moment."</p><p>Jotaro glared at the offered limb, "…Are you serious?" She looked at him fondly, like a parent would their child; it made him sick. "…Move. Your. Hand." he said through grit teeth. Toriel's face fell, something that Jotaro ignored in favor of walking through the ludicrous spike 'puzzle'.</p><p>Toriel caught up with him, almost lost in thought. "You're," she quietly said, "a very independent child, aren't you?"</p><p>"Not a child," Jotaro growled.</p><p>"So fiery," she whispered, ignoring him. Her eyes grew glassy as she stared at Jotaro; no, past him. Eventually, she shook her head, smiling brightly once more, "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to explore alone for a bit, I've some errands to run." She stepped closer to Jotaro, reaching into her dress. "Here, so we can keep in touch." She brought her hand out, revealing a cellphone.</p><p>Jotaro managed not to swipe the device out of her hand, calmly grabbing it with a noncommittal, "Sure."</p><p>"There are some more puzzles ahead of you, but I'm certain that you'll be able to solve them."</p><p>"Won't you have solved them already?"</p><p>Toriel smirked, "The Monsters that live in the Ruins are a capricious bunch; they like to reset the puzzles." Jotaro rolled his eyes; of course, because nothing in his life could be easy. "Besides, there are many different paths through the Ruins, and my path won't be the same as yours. But," she raised a paw, "just keep to the main path, and we'll find each other again." Joy. Flashing him another smile, Toriel turned around, venturing deeper into the Ruins.</p><p>Jotaro waited until she disappeared from sight before flipping open the phone, dialing the local Speedwagon Foundation branch's number.</p><p>
  <em>Brriinnnggg…. Brriinnnggg… Brriinnnggg</em>
</p><p>"Oh, it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!"</p><p>Jotaro growled, almost crushing the phone in his grasp. "Of course!" he spat, shoving the piece of junk in his pocket.</p><p>Taking a moment to regain his temper, Jotaro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, focused. Determined. He'd get out of this, of that, there was no doubt.</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>"Get the <em>hell</em> out of my way," Jotaro snarled at the frog beneath him. He was just following the main path when the Monster just hopped in front of him out of nowhere. It froze at his command, shivering when the man called forth Star Platinum. Quick as a flash, it turned around, frantically hopping away. At least, it would have, had Jotaro not sent Star Platinum out in front of it.</p><p>"Hold on a second," he said above the Monster's startled cries. When it tried to run away, Jotaro none-too-gently grabbed its head, lifting it up and staring into its eyes. "Tell all your little friends that messing with me is a one-way ticket to hell. Got it?" The frog flailed helplessly for a moment, which Jotaro took to be a yes. He dropped the Monster, watching it scamper away, squeezing through a hole in the wall.</p><p>That done, Jotaro exited the room, coming across his first 'puzzle'. Which was just some crumbling tiles on the floor. He jumped over them easily enough.</p><p>When he entered the next room, the phone Toriel gave him started to ring.</p><p>Stamping down the hope in his heart, he answered it. "Hello?"</p><p>"My Child? It's Toriel."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Indulge me a moment," good grief, he could hear the smile in her voice, "but you seem like you like the kind of person that likes butterscotch. Am I wrong?"</p><p>"It's fine," Jotaro gruffly replied.</p><p>The Monster made some sort of triumphant cry. "And what about cinnamon?"</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"Compared to butterscotch?"</p><p>"The hell's the point of all this?"</p><p>"Oh, just answer the question!" she teased. Teased.</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, "I prefer the former. Don't bother me with anymore of this useless crap."</p><p>"Young one!" Toriel shouted, scandalized, "Don't speak to yo—" Jotaro ended the call, cutting off her reply.</p><p>"Good grief," he groused, continuing on his way.</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>Jotaro was easily able to leap over the last couple 'puzzles'. But this next one—which probably didn't even count as a puzzle (or what passed for a puzzle in this hellhole)—had him stumped.</p><p>"Are…Are you supposed to be a ghost?"</p><p>"Hmm?" the honest-to-god, bedsheet ghost hummed from the floor. It had wide, cartoony eyes, but they were transfixed on the ceiling. "I guess that's one way to put it." It sighed deeply, "In the eyes of my family, I <em>am</em> a poor excuse for a ghost."</p><p>"You…have a family?"</p><p>"Yeah…" the ghost drawled. "We don't hang around a lot anymore, though. I'm pretty sure it's my fault."</p><p>Unable to think of any to say, Jotaro jumped over the ghost. He shook his head, bemused, "I've seen living slime, a boat, a car, a sword, a goddamn vampire that can stop time, a talking flower, a giant goat, and now, an actual ghost. And it's a depressed loser." He sighed, continuing on his way.</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>"U-Um, excuse me?" Jotaro paused, looking over his shoulder, past the spikes jutting out of the floor, at the…thing floating behind him, nervously wringing its hands together. "T-That's not how—"</p><p>Jotaro ignored it, walking forward. Good grief, none of the Monsters had tried to fight him, but they started to bother him over how he wasn't 'doing the puzzles right'. What a bunch of crock. A solution is a solution; not his fault they were too stupid to think outside the box.</p><p>The next room split into two paths, further ahead, and to the left. After a moment's deliberation, he decided to head left. He frowned as he walked over a bunch of red leaves (bunched together in what looked like a cross, of all things). Odd, because he hadn't come across any trees during his short trek.</p><p>Of course, the minute he thinks that, is the minute he sees a tree in the next room. It's huge, and devoid of any leaves. It's also black, and he would assume someone had burned it, until he touched it, and found that it was just the natural color. Strange. There was also no way it could be the source of all the leaves he'd seen throughout the Ruins.</p><p>"Oh!" Jotaro frowned as Toriel came into view, "There you are!" She strode over, smiling down at him, "I was wondering what was taking you so long." She tutted, looking over him, "You're not hurt, are you?"</p><p>The man scoffed, "No."</p><p>"Of course not!" Toriel smiled once more. He suppressed the urge to shiver—there was this bizarre look in her eyes now. Like she wasn't all there. "Though, I did hear that you threatened everyone to stay away from you. Not exactly the best way to live your life, is it?" Jotaro kept quiet.</p><p>Without warning, she darted forward, grabbing his hand and dragging him forward with surprising strength (well, maybe not all that surprising. She was at least eight feet tall). "Come along!" she said, "I'm sure you're hungry. And tired. Let's eat, and then I can show you to your room."</p><p>Jotaro would have protested, heavily, but he <em>was</em> hungry. And for all Toriel's manic behavior, he didn't believe she would hurt him. Creep him the hell out, sure. But not hurt.</p><p>She led him to a small brick house, built into the Ruins itself. They entered the House, and whatever Jotaro was expecting, he was blown away. It was…a pretty decent home. Lit lamps lining the walls. Furniture, carpets, houseplants, filled-in bookshelves. A hallway to a series of rooms to his left, a dining room to his right, and a set of stairs leading downstairs right in front of him.</p><p>She herded him into the dining room, and he had to admit, whatever she made smelled great. He sat down, using Star Platinum's enhanced eyesight to read the spines of a few books on the nearby bookshelf. Most of them had to do with snails. Including how to…cook them?</p><p>"Here you are!" Toriel exclaimed, lips curled into a wide smile as she plopped a pie on the table.</p><p>Jotaro eyed it warily, "Are there snails in this one?"</p><p>Toriel laughed, "No! I don't pull those tricks anymore, my Child." Again with that. "This is a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie." Jotaro hummed, cutting himself a piece and tasting it. Toriel leaned closer, "Well, how's it taste?"</p><p>"…It's fine," Jotaro replied.</p><p>"Just fine?" Jotaro cocked a brow; what was he supposed to say? It was a good pie. He'd had better (his mother's topping that list by a mile), but for a crazy goat-lady living inside a mountain, it wasn't bad. "Well," Toriel sighed, propping her head in her hands, "I suppose I am a bit out of practice. Nothing more pies can't fix!"</p><p>"Sure," Jotaro replied. What she did in her time was her business. He scarfed down a couple more pieces, asking, "How do I get out of here?"</p><p>"Front door right behind you."</p><p>"Out of the <em>Ruins</em>."</p><p>Toriel's lips twitched, "Oh, that can come later! You must be so tired now." He was, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "C'mon," she sprung to her feet, "I just finished fixing up your room." He got up before she could grab him again, following a couple steps behind.</p><p>She stopped at the first door in the hallway. "Here you are!" she said as she opened the door. "Make yourself at home." Jotaro stepped through the door, and froze, terror gripping his heart.</p><p>A child's room. 'His' room was a child's room. A room that, based on the lack of dust around the furniture, toys (mainly fake swords and such), and the sole plant atop the dresser (were those buttercups?), was just made.</p><p>"…I've gotta get the fuck out of here," Jotaro whispered.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Thanks," Jotaro quickly said, fully entering the room, not daring to look behind him. "Looks…nice."</p><p>"Oh, I'm glad you like it," Toriel replied. "I'll let you rest." She closed the door, her retreating footsteps echoing until they faded into nothing.</p><p>"Star Platinum," Jotaro softly called, the Stand appearing before him, floating to the door. It pressed its ear to the door, and Jotaro could hear Toriel's steps coming from the left, going down that set of stairs. He quickly exited the room, heading right.</p><p>He opened the first door, only to see that it was Toriel's room. He went further down the hall, stopping in front of a locked door with a sign nailed to it that said 'Room under renovations'. He concentrated, Star Platinum slowly phasing through the door and revealing…an almost exact copy of Toriel's room.</p><p>"Good grief," Jotaro groaned, "it just keeps getting worse." He was beginning to doubt that Toriel wouldn't try and hurt him.</p><p>All that was left to check was the basement, where Toriel currently was. While he had no doubt that he could defeat her should it come to that, he didn't really want to. Not only did she actually make an effort to help him (even if her version of 'help' was creepy and overbearing as hell) she was clearly disturbed. He didn't feel comfortable beating on the mentally ill.</p><p>He returned to 'his room' and waited. It must've been three hours before Toriel came back upstairs. And stopped right in front of his door. Biting back a curse, he called for Star Platinum to stop time, quickly taking off his hat and coat and diving under the covers before time ran forward once more.</p><p>Toriel slowly opened the door, creeping inside. Holding his breath, Jotaro summoned Star Platinum under the bed, ready to strike. She stopped in front of him, bending down and stroking his hair. Jotaro had to deliberately hold Star Platinum back from hitting the Monster, no matter his own revulsion at the act.</p><p>"Don't worry, my Child," she whispered, "I'll make sure you live a long, safe life." She bent down, kissing his forehead, before leaving the room.</p><p>Jotaro shot up, wiping his forehead with his sleeve; the sooner he got out of here, the better. He sent Star Platinum to the door as re redressed, the Stand pressing its ear against the door. A door closed to the right, and after a few moments, Jotaro could barely hear a series of snores.</p><p>Slowly opening the door, Jotaro looked to his left. "Keep watch," he commanded his Stand, the spirit nodding floating forward and staring down the hall. Jotaro tiptoed towards the stars, calling Star Platinum back when they hit the Stand's range limit, just before the top of the stairs.</p><p>Carefully, he went down the first step. Then the second. And the third. Alas, on the fourth step, there was a loud <em>creak</em>. He cursed, eyes widening when a door slammed open above him.</p><p>"Fine, screw subtlety!" he exclaimed, running down the stairs. The bottom lead to a long hallway. He sprinted down it, rounding a corner and coming to a stop in front of a door bearing the same symbol as Toriel's clothes. "Star Platinum!" he shouted, the Stand appearing with a ferocious roar, reaching out and grabbing the door.</p><p>"Wait!" Jotaro cursed, turning around to face a panting Toriel. "Wha—What are you doing, my Child?" she asked, face falling into despair.</p><p>"The hell does it look like?" Jotaro replied. "I'm leaving."</p><p>"You can't!" the Monster cried, stepping forward, arms outstretched. Jotaro stood firm, eyes narrowing into a glare. Instead of faltering, or going for the attack, however, she just burst into tears. "No!" she sobbed. "You can't! You’ll die, they'll kill you! I can't lose you! Not again!" She gasped, stepping back with wide eyes, "I-I mean…"</p><p>Jotaro sighed; now this was just sad. "Listen, Toriel. I'm leaving, and you can't stop me."</p><p>"N-No!" She pushed whatever spooked her seconds prior. "It's not safe! You need—!"</p><p>"<strong><em>ORA!</em></strong>"</p><p>Toriel froze as Star Platinum burst forward, throwing a punch, stopping millimeters in front of her snout, mussing up the fur on her face. Jotaro's glare deepened, "I think you'll find that I don't 'need' anything you can give me." He turned back to the door without another word, forcing it open with his Stand.</p><p>When Toriel started to sob, he closed it back up.</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>The door lead to another long hallway, which lead to small field with light shining down it. And a familiar yellow flower in the middle of it.</p><p>"Wow!" Flowey grinned, "You're kind of a dick, huh?"</p><p>Jotaro sneered; he didn't have to defend himself to a plant. "Looking to get plucked?"</p><p>"Hah!" Flowey’s grin froze, "Funny…In any case, I look forward to seeing what you'll get up to out there." The living's plant face ballooned, mouth expanding into an obscene-looking skull. It started to laugh; a high-pitched, mockery of one, at any rate. Before Jotaro could shut it up, however, the plant sank into the ground.</p><p>Jotaro stared at the disturbed ground, before scoffing, and continuing on his way.</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Because Jotaro isn't a blank slate that you can exert supernatural control over (aside from Narrative Causality, at least), things are going to be different. Also, I’ve gotten into something of a rhythm, so updates will be coming every other day. Be sure to leave a review. Later.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3:</p><p>Snowy</p><p>
  <strong>Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p><p><strong>/</strong>+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things Jotaro expected to find at the exit of the Ruins, a snowy forest was not one of them.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his gaze skyward, looking past the tall pine trees and staring into the abyss hovering above him. “Is this still Mt. Ebott?” he whispered helplessly. He paused, shaking off his melancholy. He’d get out of here—whatever ‘here’ was.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the path before him, spotting a bridge (with the weirdest guardrail he’d ever seen) in the distance. The wind whipping through the trees and the darkened sky creating a dreary setting. One that was not lightened by the footsteps following behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He made it to the bridge when the figure closed the gap between them. Jotaro waited until they were not five feet away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hu—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA!</em>” Star Platinum cried, appearing from Jotaro’s body and throwing a punch at the figure. And missed.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” the figure exclaimed, “Is that how you greet a new pal?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro scoffed, turning around “Most ‘new pals’ don’t skulk around after so—what the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the short skeleton in a blue hoodie asked. Its mouth was—somehow—stretched in a wide grin, two white pinpricks in its eye sockets in place of the actual organs moving about as it looked down at its body. “Ah, I get it,” it eventually said, “never seen a guy so <em>bony</em>, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“…You gonna try to kill me?” Jotaro asked.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton’s grin never changed, though the lights in its eyes dimmed. “…Should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you know what’s good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” the skeleton whistled, the light returning in its eyes, “cocky. I like it! Call me Sans. Sans the skeleton.” It held out its hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro regarded the…Monster, he supposed. At the very least, it didn’t set off any alarms like or rub him the wrong way like Toriel did. In the end, he said, “Jotaro,” and shook the offered limb.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PPPFFFFFHHHHH</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro narrowed his eyes, “…Is that whoopie-cushion?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans pulled back his hand, grin grew wider as he pointed to the toy partially hidden in his sleeve. “The old whoopie-cushion in the hand. It’s ALWAYS funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Sans shrugged, “to me, at least.” He placed his hands in his hoodie’s pockets, “So, you’re a human, right?” Jotaro nodded. “Ha, that’s hilarious. I’m supposed to be on the lookout for humans.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro cocked a brow, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know. Capture you, kill you, take your Soul to Asgore, the whole shebang.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Want to run that by me again?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans grunted, peering closer at Jotaro, “Do you…really not know? Nobody told you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro huffed; Toriel had sobbed about it, but he chalked it up to her being crazy. “What did I just say?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans hummed, peering off to the side, “Well…it’s a little above my paygrade, but bottom-line is that Asgore—the King of the Underground—wants your Soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, above my paygrade. You’re not the first human to fall down here, though.” Jotaro narrowed his eyes; a soul-draining Monster king. Great. “Oh, that reminds me. My brother, Papyrus, is <em>way</em> into capturing humans. In fact,” Sans looked past Jotaro, “I think I see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned around, using Star Platinum to enhance his eyesight. Indeed, there was another skeleton off in the distance. Far taller than Sans and wearing...armor? Weird.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jotaro turned back to Sans, “I’ve got an idea. Let’s go through this gate thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What gate?”</p><p> </p><p>“That thing over the bridge.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro eyed the strange structure. “That’s supposed to be a gate?”</p><p> </p><p>“An approximation of one,” Sans chuckled. “After you.” Jotaro huffed, passing through the ‘gate’.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Sans said as they came to a small clearing, “you should probably hide.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? It’ll be in your best interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is your brother dangerous?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans laughed, “Far from it! But—oh, here he comes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans!” Papyrus shouted as he strode over to them. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over…” the tall skeleton trailed off, jaw dropping as he stared at Jotaro. “Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bro?”</p><p> </p><p>Who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Calls himself Jotaro.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief,” Jotaro shook his head, “I’m standing right here!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Papyrus’s jaw closed, the skeleton rubbing a gloved hand over his jaw. “how interesting. I thought humans were rather short. He’s almost as tall as—waitaminute! A human?! In the Underground?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Sans replied.</p><p> </p><p>“AAAHHH!” Papyrus shrieked, somehow raising his voice three octave’s higher. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” If Sans had a reply to that, it was lost in Papyrus’s ramblings. “I’ve got puzzles to check and recheck! Spaghetti to cook! Bones to polish!” Papyrus started jittering in place, ran in circles a couple times, and zoomed back in the direction he came.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro watched the skeleton’s dust—rather, snow—trail fade into nothing. He grunted, “Your brother’s rather…” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s the coolest.” Sans’s grin never disappeared from his face in the (admittedly short) time they’d been together, but in that moment, Jotaro could swear that Monster’s smile shrank into something more genuine. Intimate.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, banishing the thought. “Anyway, how do I get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just follow the main path and you’ll hit Snowdin. Past that, you’ll eventually find your way out of the Underground.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hummed; a madman that wanted him dead, what else was new? He walked forward, waving over his shoulder, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, before you go.” Jotaro stopped, looking over his shoulder, “My brother, he’s been down lately. He’s spent god knows how long making all sorts of things to trap a human. Think you could humor him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro cocked a brow, “You want me <em>let</em> myself be caught? So I can be taken to this king and be killed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at the very least, it’ll save you a lot of walking.” At Jotaro’s blank stare, Sans added, “The exit to the Underground is right next to Asgore’s palace.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So, looks like I’m going to have to face this ‘Asgore’ sooner or later</em>,” Jotaro mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, Papyrus is harmless. Couldn’t hurt a fly. Might want to, but can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro considered the request. He turned around with a grunt, “Tell people to stay out of my way, and I’ll consider it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You scratch my back, I scratch yours, huh? Fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Sans did his part, what few monsters Jotaro came across quickly fleeing upon seeing him. Of course, now it meant he’d have to go through whatever ‘puzzles’ Papyrus drummed up. Joy.</p><p> </p><p>The next stretch of the path held a sign and some sort of outpost. The sign read ‘Absolutely NO MOVING!!’ Whatever. Jotaro continued on, only stopping when a voice from the outpost called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something move?!” Jotaro grunted, turning to face the source of the voice. Only to step back as <em>Iggy’s</em> head popped out. Only…No…No it wasn’t Iggy. For one, the head continued to rise, revealing another furry, clothes-wearing thing like Toriel. Second, though the dog-person’s fur was black-and-white, its snout was longer, and ears not as big. It also held a dagger in each hand.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it tore at his heart the same as any black-and-white dog he came across.</p><p> </p><p>“…make sure it NEVER moves again!!” Jotaro blinked, cursing himself for zoning out in front of something that could <em>stab him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, the dog-man held its daggers out in front of it. But before Jotaro could even think about retaliating, blue energy coalesced along the blades, extending them out a good few feet. It swept the daggers horizontally in front of it. Jotaro considered his options, the nearby sign’s warning against moving bursting to the forefront of his mind. Against his better judgement, he kept stock-still, forcibly preventing Star Platinum from rushing out and attacking the canine.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the blue blades harmlessly passed through him. But the dog-person still held them ready. “Hm…nothing, for now. But you can never be too sure,” and performed another pass with its knives.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro set his mouth into a thin line.  “Star Platinum: The World,” he called. Time crawled to a stop, and Jotaro walked past the line of attack. He looked back at the Monster, which was still performing its check. He hoped it wouldn’t keep that up for too long.</p><p> </p><p>He continued on to the next area, grunting upon seeing Sans milling about. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” the skeleton replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Eep!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned at the voice, seeing some kind of living snowflake scurry into the trees. The Stand User hummed, “You’ve kept up your end of the bargain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a man of my word,” Sans replied. “Question is, what kind of mind are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro sighed, “Right now? The kind that wants to get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Us Monsters that bad company?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got people waiting for me outside of this mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…you do, huh?” Sans ever-present grin seemed to dull.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gave a noncommittal shrug. He could be in the U.S. right now, with his family—including the in-laws, but Jolyne made even them bearable. Plus, by now, they’d probably be gone.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head; no time to get lost in thought. He’d be home soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ok,” Sans called out as Jotaro continued on, “don’t even say goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so LAZY!!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro blinked at the sudden shout, zeroing in on Papyrus yelling at…Sans? Jotaro frowned; hadn’t he left him behind?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ho!” Jotaro returned his attention to Papyrus, who was facing him now. “The human has arrived!”</p><p> </p><p>“Name’s Jotaro!” the man called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro!” Papyrus exclaimed, clenching his fists, scarf billowing in the wind. “In order to stop you, my brother and I have created numerous puzzles. And I think you’ll find the one before you,” he gestured to the open field between them, “quite SHOCKING! Nyeh! Heh! Heh!” He raised his hands to the sky, chortling, “For you see, this is the invisible electricity maze! Should you touch the walls of this maze, this,” he whipped out a class ball, “orb will administer a hearty zap.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro rolled his eyes, Star Platinum overlaying his legs to give him a boosted jump over this childish nonsense. Ah, but wait, he told Sans he’d humor his brother. Indeed, the shorter skeleton was staring at him, the glow in his eyes dimmer than usual. Damn…</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he asked, “So, if I touch any walls, the maze will zap me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct!”</p><p> </p><p>“Via the orb?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct!!”</p><p> </p><p>“The orb you’re currently holding?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Correct.” Papyrus hummed, staring down at the orb in his hands, “Hm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of a <em>bone</em>headed move there, huh bro?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now is not the time for puns!” Papyrus shouted at his brother, who just shrugged. “In any case, just wait right there, Jotaro. I shall give you the orb.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro blinked, “Uh, wait a seco—” but Papyrus was already walking through the maze—leaving boot prints behind in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold this please!” the tall skeleton exclaimed, lobbing the orb to Jotaro. He caught it, eyes glued to Papyrus as he walked back through the maze, leaving more boot prints. He turned a wary eye to Sans, who was just grinning, eyes glowing in what had to be amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, with a low sigh, Jotaro retraced Papyrus’s steps.</p><p> </p><p>Once he reached the end, Papyrus gasped. “Incredible! You slippery snail!” The Monster (somehow) narrowed his eye sockets, “You solved it so easily…a bit <em>too</em> easily.” Jotaro resisted the urge to groan at the current display of stupidity. “However!” Papyrus held up a gloved hand, “The next puzzle won’t be so easy! It was designed by my brother, Sans! You will surely be confounded! I know I am!” Papyrus lifted his head into the air, chortling, “Nyeh! Heh! Heh!” As he…moonwalked away.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Jotaro moved closer to Sans. “How much more of this do I have to take?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just until you reach Snowdin.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’s eyes glowed brighter for a second. “Anyway, thanks for humoring him. Seems like he’s having a lot of fun.” Well, that much was obvious. With nothing else to say, Jotaro continued down the path. “Not a fan of prolonged conversation, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>After playing a really absurd (and mercifully short) game of golf, Jotaro found himself face-to-face with the skeleton brothers once again. And, once again, Papyrus was admonishing his Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“SANS! Where’s the puzzle?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s right there,” the shorter skeleton pointed to a sheet of paper lying on the snowy floor, “on the ground.” He lifted his gaze, presenting his ever-grinning face towards Jotaro. “There’s no way he can get past this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looked down at the paper. It was some sort of word search. One you’d find on a kid’s menu at a restaurant. He frowned; was he really expected to play such a stupid game? Well, he was. Only…this was Sans’s handiwork, and Jotaro only promised to go through Papyrus’s ‘puzzles’. With that in mind, he strode past the lone sheet of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“SANS!!” Papyrus whined. “He barely even LOOKED at it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Sans shrugged, “Guess I should have used a crossword.”</p><p> </p><p>“A crossword?” Papyrus scoffed. “Don’t be absurd! A Junior Jumble would have been better; it’s easily the hardest type of word puzzle.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans gave his brother the side-eye. “Junior Jumbles? Really? Those are so easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“UN-BE-LIEVABLE!! Jotaro!” Papyrus turned towards the Stand User, “Solve this dispute.”</p><p> </p><p>By all means, crosswords were the correct answer. But he recalled his promise to Sans and disagreeing with Papyrus would probably put a damper on his mood. Besides, playing word jumbles with his mom was how he learned English. Thus, he answered, “Junior Jumbles are fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“HA!!” Papyrus gestured dramatically at his brother. He then turned back to Jotaro, a genuine smile on his…jawbone. “You’re alright, Jotaro! Nyeh! Heh! Heh!”  he chortled as he sprinted away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jotaro looked down at Sans, “thanks for agreeing with Papyrus. He gets very invested in the little things.” Jotaro grunted, moving on. “Got a one-track mind, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hopped over the latest line of spike (good grief, but the Monsters were <em>obsessed</em> with the things) when a pair of dogs came over to him. No, wait, that almost sounded normal. Rather, a pair of dogs, walking upright like humans, wearing dark, grim reaper-esque robes, and each one wielding an axe as tall as him marched over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“…Nope.” He shook his head, “Not happening. Star Platinum: The World.” Time ground to a halt, allowing Jotaro to slip past the pair, giving himself a boost with Star Platinum before time resumed its flow. He could just barely hear the dogs whine in confusion over the wind.</p><p> </p><p>He continued down the path and came upon yet another row of spikes, Papyrus standing on the other side. Well, so much for skipping this ‘puzzle’. Just in front of Jotaro was a weird array of rocks—no, frozen snow—two bright blue ‘X’s’ inside the rocks, raised a bit from the snow. He stepped on one, after which it turned into a red circle. He stepped on it again, and it turned into a green triangle. Nothing happened on a third press.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro frowned, looking around. He spotted a switch on one side of the snow, and a sign on the other. He walked over to the sign, sending Star Platinum over to the switch. The Stand pressed it, the symbols returning to blue ‘X’s’. The sign read: ‘Turn every X into an O. Then press the switch.’ Star Platinum did so, and the spikes lowered, causing Papyrus to jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—Jotaro!” the skeleton exclaimed, turning around. “How did you get past my trap?”</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User cocked a brow, “There’s a sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Papyrus waved a hand dismissively, “Not that! I’m talking about the Spaghetti!” Jotaro recalled the frozen mass of noodles and tomato sauce a ways back. “And is there any left for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro scoffed, “Barely touched it.” He winced; hadn’t meant to say that so harsh.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of growing sad, Papyrus (somehow) smiled widely, “Really? Wowie. You resisted the flavor of my homemade pasts, just so you could share it with me?” No, but Jotaro could roll with that. “Fret not, Jotaro! I, Master Chef Papyrus, will make you all the Pasts you could ever want! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Nyeh!” Papyrus ran ahead, a beleaguered Jotaro close behind.</p><p> </p><p>They came to a stop at another snow formation, with many more blue ‘X’s’.</p><p> </p><p>“You were taking a long time to get here,” Papyrus said, “So I decided to improve this puzzle, by making the snow resemble my face.” He crossed his arms with a huff, “Unfortunately, the snow froze, and the solution is different.” He peered around, “And as usual, my lazy brother is nowhere around. But fear not!” Papyrus struck a pose, “I, The Great Papyrus, shall solve this conundrum. Then we can both proceed.” He dropped the pose, smiling at Jotaro, “But please, feel free to try and solve it yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Jotaro sent out Star Platinum to solve the puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Papyrus hummed, peering at the Stand. “I didn’t know humans could control such colorful ghosts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating…” Papyrus trailed off, narrowing his eye…sockets as Star Platinum hopped from symbol-to-symbol. “Not how I intended the puzzle to be solved.” Before Jotaro could try and defend his actions, Papyrus exclaimed, “What an excellent display of ingenuity! Truly, you are a puzzle master.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro smirked, “Thanks.” He then frowned, “Hey, tell me something.” At Papyrus’s questioning hum, he asked, “Why are you so hellbent on capturing a human—me, in this case?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that?” Papyrus struck another pose, clenching a fist to his chest and glaring up at the sky, “So that I may be inducted into the Royal Guard!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grunted, “So, all this is some sort of audition?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct!” Papyrus shouted. “And once I join the Royal Guard, I shall gain all the respect, popularity, and friends I could ever want!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…well, that was actually kind of sad.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro set him mouth into a thin line; should he try and intervene? On the one hand, it’d be a hassle. But on the other…maybe he could put an end to these inane puzzles.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms, Jotaro said, “You know, your brother already thinks the world of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus scoffed, smiling fondly, “Of course he does; lazy buffoon wouldn’t so much as put away his bones if I wasn’t here. But it’s…it’s not enough.” Papyrus looked down at his gloved hands, “I believe that I can do more for the Underground, be better! Be a real cool dude!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, “That’s a noble goal. But,” he waited until Papyrus looked up, “you shouldn’t have your self-worth contingent on how other people view you. You’re not part of the Royal Guard, but you’ve already created all these elaborate puzzles.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus huffed, “Puzzles that you’ve expertly solved.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grinned, “Fair enough. However, again,” he narrowed his eyes, lips curling into a neutral frown, “real ‘cool dudes’ don’t need someone else’s approval in order to be cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus hummed, only looking up when Star Platinum pressed the gray switch near them, the spikes in the distance sinking into the ground. “Thank you, Jotaro. This had been an…interesting conversation.” The skeleton strode ahead, a frown creasing his skull. Jotaro watched after him, following after he disappeared into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed a small path over an abyss before coming across a weird, gray-tiled floor. Sans was on the other end of the floor, some sort of giant calculator sticking out of the ground next to him. Jotaro looked around for the taller brother, eventually asking, “Where’s Papyrus?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged, “Kept on going ahead, muttering something about ‘being cool’.” The skeleton fixed Jotaro with a frozen grin, “Suppose I’ve got you to thank for that.”</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User grunted, “I just told your brother he shouldn’t rely on outside validation for his own self-worth.” He cocked a brow, “Should I not have?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans hummed, tilting his head, “Who can say? As long as he’s happy, Papyrus can do whatever he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, walking forward, “You’re a good brother, Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro blinked, lifting his head as a snow-white dog person in huge, gray armor, a spear and shield in its hands, rose out from the snow. ‘…Good dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yap! Yap!” the canine barked, spear glowing blue as it swiped the weapon at Jotaro. Jotaro kept still, waiting until the spear passed before activating The World. The dog froze mid-yap, and Jotaro quickly slipped past.</p><p> </p><p>When time resumed its flow, Jotaro gasped, clutching his chest. That…that was third time he’d stopped time in less than an hour. Almost never went higher than twice in a week nowadays. He remembered when he first practiced with the ability, after he’d recovered from Egypt. He could never go higher than five seconds, but he could stop time four times in a row before feeling winded—and double that before passing out. Well, if anything, this was decent practice.</p><p> </p><p>Moving forward once more, Jotaro found himself crossing a bridge. At the other end were Papyrus and Sans (if he had the time to spare, he’d have asked the shorter one how he got around so quickly). Jotaro looked around, cocking a brow at the empty surroundings. “Where’s the next puzzle?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus crossed his arms, “Well…I had one, a brilliant one, set-up for you. But then you gave me your own puzzle for me to solve. It’s proven to be very…” Papyrus trailed off, “…puzzling.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans snorted, “Stumped, bro?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only for the moment!” Papyrus declared. “…And the last several moments.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro clicked his tongue, “…Want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!” Papyrus shouted back. “You wouldn’t have given me this conundrum is you didn’t believe I could solve it!” Sure. “Fret not, Jotaro! I shall solve this!” That said, Papyrus turned on his heel, marching away.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro crossed the rest of the bridge, stopping next to Sans. “He going to be okay?” he asked the short skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sans replied. “Papyrus’s skull isn’t as hollow as it looks. He’ll get there, just give him time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hummed, narrowing his eyes; he could see buildings in the distance. “Exit’s on the other end of town, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Jotaro nodded, heading forward. “…Bye, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro wasn’t sure what was stranger; the odd assortment of monster’s milling about a normal looking—if smothered in snow—town, or the fact that they appeared to celebrate Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>The townsfolk all gave him the side-eye as he walked by, but none of them ran away like the Monsters in the forest. Maybe they felt safer in numbers? Well, whatever it was, he’d be out of their hair soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>He continued on, only stopping briefly as he passed by Sans’s and Papyrus’s house (as denoted by their labelled mailboxes). The former’s was all but bursting with letters, a stark contrast to the latter’s normal-looking mailbox. Curious, he opened it, grunting upon seeing that it was empty. Well, that would certainly contribute to the taller Monster’s self-esteem issues. Pushing aside that depressing thought, he walked onward.</p><p> </p><p>A cool fog rolled in, and Jotaro had to rely on Star Platinum’s superior eyesight to not trip over his own feet. For a time, Jotaro’s only companion was the sound of snow crunching beneath him. Until he saw, in the distance, a familiar silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User came to a stop, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus wrung his gloved hands together, “Jotaro…I must say that you have given I, The Great Papyrus, much to think about!” Jotaro kept silent. “For you see, for the longest time now, I’ve wanted to join the Royal Guard! They are, after all, the coolest dudes around! And yet…” Papyrus trailed off, staring at Jotaro, mouth set into a thin line. “None of them admire Pasta or Puzzles as you do—not even Undyne!” Papyrus groaned, resting his skull on an open hand, “It’s all so confusing, I must say.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hummed, “I can imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m supposed to capture you, you know?” Papyrus said, soft voice cutting through the fog. “And yet…I don’t think I can bring myself to harm you.</p><p> </p><p>“…Feelings mutual,” Jotaro replied. He really didn’t; the Monster was basically a big kid. A big, lonely kid.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus turned away with a groan, “Ohh!! What am I doing?! I can’t even bring myself to attack a human! At this rate my friend count shall remain stagnant!”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“HMM?!” Papyrus turned around, “What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro shrugged, “You’ve got your brother, this Undyne person. You live in a nice town—sounds like you’ve already got it great. Why fix what isn’t broken?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t know,” the Monster answered, voice laced with bewilderment. “I just…I deserve to be recognized for my greatness, do I not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Jotaro nodded. “But what’s better; praise from the faceless masses, or support from friends and family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we…friends?” Papyrus asked, voice small.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro frowned for a moment, before saying, “…Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Nyeh…Nyeh heh… Nyeh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!” Papyrus cackled joyously, lifting his head to the sky, the fog dissipating. He dropped his skull, jaw split into a wide smile “Jotaro! You’re a master wordsmith! You’ve taught me a lot in the short time we’ve known each other! Much like I’ve given you the joy of solving puzzles!” Jotaro said nothing but couldn’t help but grin at the skeleton’s enthusiasm. “I’ll let you pass through into Waterfall. In fact, I’ll give you directions to get to the surface.” Jotaro sobered, giving Papyrus his full attention. “Just continue forward through the caverns until you reach the end. Then, when you reach the Capital, just pass through the Barrier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Barrier?” Jotaro parroted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the magical seal trapping us all Underground,” Papyrus supplied. “Anything can enter it, but you can only exit it at the actual exit by the Capital.” Hm…Jotaro still had some questions, but so long as he could leave. “Of course, if <em>anyone</em> were able to exit, us Monster’s wouldn’t be here.” Jotaro narrowed his eyes. “But if you had a sufficiently powerful Soul, you’d be able to pass through. A human Soul, like yours!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Jotaro crossed his arms, “What makes a human Soul different from a Monster one?”</p><p> </p><p>“No clue!” Papyrus replied. “But that’s why the King wants your Soul! He can use it to open the Barrier and let us Monsters back onto the surface! Ah,” Papyrus grunted, “that reminds me. In order to actually reach the Barrier, you’re going to have pass through the King’s Castle. And the King of All Monsters…he’s…well,” Papyrus waffled for a bit, before grinning, “He’s a big fuzzy <em>pushover</em>! Everyone loves him!” Jotaro sincerely doubted that. “I’m sure if you just went up and said,” Papyrus lifted his shoulders, affecting a deeper voice—an imitation of Jotaro’s, he realized with a laugh, “‘Excuse me, Mr. Dreemur, could you let me back to the Surface?’” Papyrus slouched back to his normal posture, “Why, he’d guide you right to it himself!” Again, sincere doubts. But he’d let Papyrus keep his optimism.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway!” the skeleton exclaimed, “that’s enough talking! I’ll be at home being a cool friend! Feel free to come by. Maybe we can have a date!” What?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jotaro could form a response, Papyrus leapt over him, sprinting away. Jotaro shook his head, a small smile on his face, before leaving Snowdin behind.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Cool dudes are cool. Be sure to leave a review. Later.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4:</p><p>Quiet Water</p><p>
  <strong>Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro was glad to put Snowdin behind him. Now he was one step closer to this Asgore kook, and that much closer to getting out of the Underground. Of course, before that, he had to get through these caverns Papyrus was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>There was a river to his left, which he followed until it made a sharp turn, his own path continuing on into a cave—or perhaps just another part of the Underground’s already vast cave system. Whatever it was, the walls were lined with luminescent blue crystals, lighting the way forward.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he heard upon entering the cave was a waterfall. He followed the sound, coming across the waterfall, two Monsters and…Sans?</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro walked over to the skeleton, who was standing inside an outpost like the one’s he’d seen in Snowdin. The Monster grunted, “What? Never seen a guy work two jobs?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem the type.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is when it means I get twice as many legally required breaks.” Jotaro cracked a smile at the retort. “Speaking of, I’m going to Grillby’s. Wanna come?” Jotaro recalled the dive bar looking place he saw in Snowdin. He wasn’t hungry, however, and didn’t want to backtrack. Thus, he said, “Nah. I’m going on ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Sans nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, but paused, asking, “Don’t suppose you could warn off the locals like you did in Snowdin?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans hummed, “Even if I had that kind of clout, there’s not really anything in it for me, is there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Jotaro replied. He could just scare them off on his own—tedious, but doable.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clang…Clang…Clang…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was faint, but the steady clanking of metal forced Jotaro to a stop. He turned towards the sound, looking up the wall to his left to see a figure in old-fashioned European armor (with a feather sticking out of the helm) pacing above him.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro cursed beneath his breathe, dashing forward to hide among some nearby reeds.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi, Undyne!” Jotaro perked up at Papyrus’s voice, carefully peeking up to see the skeleton walking up to the figure. “Uh…regarding that human I called you about earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you fight them?” Undyne, voice heavily muffled by their helmet (even with Star Platinum’s enhanced senses), asked, turning to face Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” The Monster balked. “Did I fight him?” He chuckled, “Of course!” he lied, “I fought him valiantly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you captured him?”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did I…” Papyrus gulped, “Well, no, I didn’t. I failed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Papyrus,” Undyne shook their head. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll do it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—you’re going to get Jotaro’s Soul—”</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro?” Undyne cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus nodded, “That’s the human’s name.” He shook his head, walking closer to Undyne, “B-But Undyne, you don’t have to destroy him! You see…you see…” whatever Papyrus was going to say died in his bony throat at Undyne’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>The armored Monster said, “It’s the King’s decree, Papyrus. For the betterment of Monsterkind, any and all humans must die, their Souls brought to Asgore. We have six, we only need one more.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus gulped, “I…I understand.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but shook his head, turning away and leaving. “I’ll see you later, Undyne.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne watched as Papyrus left, posture slumping, before shaking their head and turning away. Jotaro stayed in place for another moment before exiting the reeds.</p><p> </p><p>Alongside an armless, bipedal, yellow lizard.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro blinked, looking down at the Monster, itself staring up where Undyne was. How had he…little thing was sneaky; he could give it that.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that?” the Monster whispered, voice equal parts awed and childish. “Undyne…she was right there!” Jotaro just left, leaving the Monster behind.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro probably shouldn’t have spent as much time reading over the ‘War of Humans and Monsters’ as he did, but damn if he wasn’t curious. Especially the last bit of information the little plaques that told the story had. Rather, the picture. It was faded, and if not for Star Platinum’s enhanced eyesight, he wouldn’t have been able to make it out.</p><p> </p><p>It was some sort of…giant…thing, standing atop the world, hundreds of bodies at its feet, in its hands, in its mouth. Complete destruction. At first, Jotaro just wanted to get out of here, but if these Monsters were planning to do this…he’d have to take out Asgore before he left.</p><p> </p><p>Although…the king already had six Souls. Unless these plaques were leaving something out, there weren’t any special conditions a Monster needed to absorb a human Soul and become…that. So why hadn’t he done so already?</p><p> </p><p>Undyne said they only needed one more Soul—his own, Jotaro thought with a growl. Did Asgore want to use multiple Souls in order to be as powerful as possible? Or maybe he had six other Monsters that he wanted to give the Souls to, create an army?</p><p> </p><p>Whatever. At the end of the day, Asgore would be dead, and Jotaro would be long gone. He might come back and deal with all this later, but he planned on taking a long vacation before even entertaining such thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small raft at the end of the dock he was on. He rode it across the river, disembarking onto another dock. A very long dock. Absurdly so, really.</p><p> </p><p>He started on his way, only for a blue light to flash in the corner of his eyes. He jumped back, a glowing blue spear slamming into the dock before him. Jotaro turned to his left, glaring as Undyne’s armored form appeared from the darkness of the cave, in-between two pillars. The Monster’s right eye glowed underneath their helmet, and Jotaro could feel the heat in their gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User rolled his shoulders. “Listen up,” he called out, “I’m giving you one chance. Walk away. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne raised their arms, cracking their knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“…Fine,” he spat, summoning Star Platinum.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne’s eye shined, three blue spears forming around them. The lone eye flashed, and the spears shot forward.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro sneered, waiting until the spears were a hairbreadth away before intoning, “Star Platinum: The World!” Time ground to a halt, the spears floating in the air before him.</p><p> </p><p>Star Platinum moved in a blur, grabbing each spear and hurling them back at their summoner with a harsh, “<em>ORA</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro Kujo would forever despise DIO. That demon had made it his life’s mission to personally fuck with his family since he was a snot-nosed orphan. But, for all his cruelty, Jotaro had to admit, the knife trick was <em>very</em> effective.</p><p> </p><p>His heart seized, and time resumed its normal flow. Undyne had just enough time to jerk back in shock before the spears hit their mark, hurling Undyne back in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro heard something, then. A loud pop, and then silence.</p><p> </p><p>He waited another moment, before continuing on his way.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro found Sans once again, the short skeleton standing beside a telescope. Sans sent an ever-present grin his way, “Heya. Something’s got the locals spooked, by the way. You wouldn’t happen to ha—”</p><p> </p><p>“Undyne’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans leaned back, grin dimming a bit. “…Come again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Undyne—who I assume to be one of Asgore’s higher-ups—”</p><p> </p><p>“She was Captain of the Royal Guard.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, “She’s dead—at least, I assume she is. I threw three spears into her and she didn’t get back up. Fair warning; by the time I’m gone, you’re going to be down a king too.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Good to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Just keep heading forward,” Sans tilted his head, “Course, that’s assuming the bird that carries you over a disproportionately small gap is on the right side for once. Otherwise—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Jotaro cut him off, walking forward.</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Waterfall is really short when you kill Undyne during the second encounter and can jump over a small gap. In light of that shortness, this updates a twofer. Be sure to leave a review. Later.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5:</p><p>It’s Showtime!</p><p>
  <strong>Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ring…Ring…Ring…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro blinked, reaching into his pockets. The phone Toriel gave him was…ringing. Grunting, he flipped it open, “Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro winced, “The he—Papyrus? How’d you even get this number?” He didn’t even know the number.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I called every number I could think of!”</p><p> </p><p>“…Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head at the skeleton’s exuberance, he said, “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was thinking. You know Undyne, my friend?” Jotaro froze “Well, she’s not all the…fond…of humans. But I figure, if you, me, and her all hang out together, we could all be friends!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro cleared his throat, an odd sense of guilt welling up in his chest. “I, uh, don’t think that’ll be possible, Papyrus.” For one <em>major</em> reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t say that! Granted, Undyne can be intense, but she’s great once you get to know her!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure…” Jotaro trailed off, “but I’ve got to get home, you know? Preferably as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…I suppose that’s fair. In any case, you have my number now, so feel free to call me whenever you want! Bye!” Papyrus ended the call, a dial tone quickly replacing his voice. Jotaro sighed, shaking off his melancholy. He always stood by his actions, even if they didn’t turn out all that well. That bout of introspection over, he continued his trek through the caverns.</p><p> </p><p>It happened slowly, but Jotaro started to become aware of an ever-increasing heat in the air. Like he was standing next to an open oven. He soon came across an electronic sign that informed him why this was so. ‘Welcome to Hotland!’ it read.</p><p> </p><p>There was a bright light coming up, the heat rising to a degree he hadn’t felt since he was in the Middle East. Exiting the cave revealed the source of the heat; lava. A sea of lava bubbling beneath him. It made sense, he supposed, to find lava deep in a mountain. Still, kind of a shock.</p><p> </p><p>Sans, once again, was standing behind an outpost. He appeared to be sleeping but perked up when Jotaro walked over. “Hey. Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell Papyrus about Undyne?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans hummed, “We need to work on your conversation skills.” Jotaro cocked a brow in response. Sans grunted, “Neither did you, I take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not his brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You never hide anything from your family for their own good?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro managed not to flinch; god, did that cut him to the quick.</p><p> </p><p>“…Your silence speaks wonders.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro glared, “How much longer ‘till I get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged, “Hotland’s got elevators that’ll take you to the Core, which’ll take you straight to the Captial.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Jotaro nodded, continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked, he caught sight of a <em>giant</em> white building in front of him, the word ‘Lab’ painted atop a pair of double doors…and what appeared to be an elevator shaft to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Making the turn, he came face-to-face with two tall figures covered head-to-toe in pitch-black armor (if he didn’t know any better, he might’ve assumed they were human).</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there,” the Monster on the left held up his hands. “Sorry. Undyne, like, told us there was totally a human in the area.” Why the hell did he sound like a surfer? “So, like, us Royal Guards are blocking off the elevators for now.” Jotaro narrowed his eyes; how to get rid of these two? It was unfortunate that they didn’t recognize him as human and try to attack him. It wouldn’t feel right beating up a couple of guys just doing their jobs (briefly, Jotaro wished he was a teenager again, back when he didn’t care about such things and would just go in fists swinging).</p><p> </p><p>The guard rolled his shoulders, “Even if the elevators aren’t working anyway, we’ll do our best, Ms. Undyne!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro frowned, “Elevator’s broken?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” the guard nodded. “Sorry, guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t move from this floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the upper levels are clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how many levels are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Counting this one? Three.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded; just pry open the elevator and climb up the shaft. Easy. Still left the matter of the two guards. He took a step back, recalling the oddly placed water fountain he passed. A plan came to life in his mind. “You know,” he said, catching the guards’ attention, “it’s gotta get hot, wearing that bulky armor here in Hotland.”</p><p> </p><p>The left guard (Jotaro wasn’t sure the right one could even move) shrugged, “It’s, like, all part of the job, guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But even you guys gotta take breaks, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not take one now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, guy, but we, like, gotta keep watch for any humans.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro smirked, “You really think a human’s gonna make it all the way here?” He cocked a brow, “Past Undyne?”</p><p> </p><p>The left guard hummed, crossing his arms. The right guard turned their head, “…Got a point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro…you’re right. It wouldn’t hurt to take a short break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Water fountain’s that way,” Jotaro pointed to the left.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Like, thanks, guy!” Jotaro stepped back, allowing the guards to pass. Watching them walk away with a smirk, the Stand User made his way to the elevator. ‘L1’ was engraved on the shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Once there, he cracked his neck, summoning Star Platinum. “Open it up,” he commanded the Stand.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” The Stand cried, bursting forward and grabbing the door, easily pulling it open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kra-Boom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The hell!” Jotaro shouted, stepping back as smoke burst out from the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” his Stand shouted, clapping its hands and banishing the smoke. His shoulders slumped at the sight of the elevator, loose wires sparking every which way within the box.</p><p> </p><p>He grimaced, “Even with The World, I wouldn’t get out of that unscathed. And who knows what the actual shaft looks like…” he trailed off. Eventually, he shrugged, “Well, I can always climb the outer shaft.”  He called his Stand back, letting it overlay his body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ka-Boom-Boom-Boom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the FUCK!” he exclaimed, leaping backwards as the elevator shaft <em>exploded</em>. He turned around, sprinting away as parts of the elevator shaft broke away, crashing into the ground or splashing down into the lava.</p><p> </p><p>When he cleared blast zone, he turned back around. Whereupon he saw…something square shaped flying in the smoke made by the wreckage. He summoned Star Platinum, but by the time it looked through the smoke, there was nothing to find. Gritting his teeth, he made way for the lab.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” the talkative guard slid to a stop beside Jotaro, “Like, guy, what—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know, finding it hard to care,” Jotaro cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro slammed open the doors to this ‘lab’. Finding nothing but pitch-black darkness. “Of course,” he spat, “because why the fuck not?” However, when he entered the building a <em>spotlight</em> shone down on him. What the actual hell?</p><p> </p><p>He slowly made his way forward, glaring under the spotlight. His confusion compounded when he saw <em>himself</em> on a large screen inside the lab.</p><p> </p><p>He turned away from with screen with a scowl, “I’m not in the mood for games!” No one answered. Not that he really expected one, but still.</p><p> </p><p>He continued on, summoning Star Platinum to help keep an eye out.</p><p> </p><p>Which when he heard a toilet flush ahead of him. After which an honest-to-god small yellow <em>dinosaur </em>in a<em> lab coat</em> walked out of a bathroom. Jotaro flinched as the lights turned on, almost clutching his ears when the dinosaur turned to him and released a high-pitched squeal. “Oh. My god!” it shouted, voice nasally yet distinctly feminine, “I didn’t expect you to show up so soon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come again?”</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur ignored him, jittering in place. “I haven’t showered—"</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m barely dressed—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all messy, and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Jotaro roared. The dinosaur squeaked. Jotaro took a deep breath, “What the hell do you mean by ‘didn’t expect me so soon’?”</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur gulped, fiddling her fingers, “O-Oh…Um…Well, I’m Dr. Alphys. I’m Asgore’s Royal Scientist.” Jotaro cracked his shoulder, striding forward, Star Platinum at the ready. “A-Ah, wait!” Alphys shouted, “I-I’m not one of the ‘bad guys’!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro scoffed, “Really now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I’ve, uh…” Alphys looked away with a blush, “I’ve been ‘observing’ your journey through my console.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been <em>stalking</em> me?” Jotaro growled.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah!” Alphys held her hands up in front of her, “it’s not creepy I swear! I was originally supposed to stop you but, watching you go through Snowdin, the way you handled things so coolly, the friendships you forged,” she blushed, looking away again, “it…it really makes you root for a guy. Y-You’ve even got a cool human magic spirit! And you’re so tall, and broad-shouldered and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief,” Jotaro grumbled, “it’s high school all over again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said if you’re really rooting for me, you’ll help me get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, o-of course!” She smiled widely, showing off her overbite, face burning red. Jotaro grimaced in turn; maybe he shouldn’t associate with Dr. Alphys. Her smile faltered, “At least…that was the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“See,” Alphys adjusted her glasses, “a long time ago, I made a robot, called Mettaton. I built him to be an entertainment robot; you know, like for T.V. and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get to the point,” Jotaro growled, glaring down at her.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys paled, “I…uh…added some a-anti-human combat features.” Jotaro’s glare deepened. “When I decided to help you,” Alphys quickly continued, “I decided that I needed to get rid of those things! B-But I may have made a teeny…tiny...mistake,” she finished in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What…mistake?” the Stand User ground out.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…well…I might have…accidentally…made him an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood. Hehehe…”</p><p> </p><p>“…Goodbye,” Jotaro said, recalling Star Platinum and walking forward.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait!” Alphys cried. Jotaro was all set to ignore her and continue on his way, Until the ground started to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys gasped, “Oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—gah!” Jotaro cried as the room was flooded with white light, before fading into total darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh YES!” a synthesized voice sang. “Welcome, beauties!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crash</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned towards the noise, just in time to see a spotlight shine on an oversized calculator balancing on a wheel, two robotic arms sprouting out of its body, one of its gloved (gloves, really?) hands holding a microphone. The robot waved, its screen flashing red and gold, “To today’s Quiz Show!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do-Do-DoDo-DoDo-Do-Do-DoDoDo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro whirled around as confetti rained from the sky, “Is that <em>music</em>?!” And that wasn’t all. Two rainbow light balls and a sign that read ‘Game Show’ also dropped in from the ceiling. As if things couldn’t get any more idiotic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy!” Mettaton—who else could it be?—exclaimed. “I can already tell it’s gonna be a great show! Everyone, give a big hand for our wonderful contestant!” Confetti rained down on Jotaro, who clenched his hands into fists to keep from shaking in rage. “Never played before, gorgeous?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro glared at the rectangular robot. “…You blew up the elevator shaft, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did WHAT?!” Alphys shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come now, Doctor,” Mettaton teased the dinosaur, “our dear human here was trying to flip the script. I couldn’t let that happen, not when <em>so</em> much planning went into this little soiree!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I…I guess that makes sense,” Alphys trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro rolled his eyes, calling forth Star Platinum. “I really don’t have time for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jotaro grinned ferociously, “so let’s just skip to the part where I tear you to pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton froze, before laughing. “Ohohohohoh! What a jokester! Hate to spoil your fun, but the good doctor was in top form when she made me!” He tapped his metal body, producing a sharp <em>clang</em>. “This body of mine is indestructible!”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure about that?” Jotaro asked, Star Platinum floating forward with a snarl.</p><p> </p><p>“Now hold on!” Mettaton held out his free hand, revealing some sort of blinking device with a flourish, “You’ve got to play along, dear contestant! Otherwise you might get a nasty shock!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can the good doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro furrowed his brow, “What, you got the floor wired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looked at the doctor, who waved. “…Go ahead.” Oddly enough, the music cut off after his declaration.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys’s face fell, “W-What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come again?” the robot asked, voice devoid of his previous bombast.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the reason you want to kill me, right?” At Mettaton’s hesitant nod (more like a full-body shudder, really), Jotaro sneered, “If she gets hurt because of you, that’s just karma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…uh…” Mettaton stammered, before looking at his wrist, “Well, would you look at the time! This segment’s just about over!” The music started up again. “But don’t fret my dears! This was just the pilot of this delightful series! I have much more waiting for you down the road!” Mettaton retracted his three limbs into his body, flames sprouting from the bottom, and flew through the ceiling like a rocket.</p><p> </p><p>“…Good grief,” Jotaro sighed, shaking his head and making his way to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uh, wait!” Jotaro paused, looking over his shoulder with a glare. Alphys flinched, “Er…let me help you! Mettaton’s turned everything topsy-turvy in Hotland, you need a guide!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro scoffed, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t your last attempt to ‘help’ me just threaten to electrocute us?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Which is why I have to make it up to you!” Alphys ran forward, stopping a foot in front of him. “Please,” she all but whimpered, “can’t I at least…try?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro’s glare lessened a tad. “You know this place inside-and-out?” Alphys nodded. “…Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys broke out into a smile, “G-Great! Just give me your phone so I can give you my number in case you ever, you know,” she blushed again, looking away (good grief, just like high school), “w-want to call me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro pulled out the phone with a roll of his eyes, “Sure, go nuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, thank you! Let me just—what the?” Alphys swiped the phone from his hands, “This thing is <em>ancient</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“It works.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But you can’t text or access the internet with this thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a phone, it just needs to—hey, hey!” Jotaro leaned down, a snarl on his face as Alphys started taking the device apart, “What the hell are you doing?!” She ignored him, muttering to herself as she turned around and walked over to a box. Jotaro stomped forward, “I said—”</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go!” Alphys cut him off, holding up the phone. “New and improved!” Jotaro gingerly grabbed the device—it was bulkier, now. The screen was larger, and now the number pad had letters as well, along with four arrows atop the pad. “I even signed you up for all the hottest blogs! I-Including my own,” she added shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro pocketed the phone with a grunt, “Thanks.” He continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, ok! Talk to you later!”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro had only taken a few steps outside of the building when his phone buzzed. He took it out, only to find that it wasn’t because someone was calling him, but due to an…update? Alphys wrote something in her blog thing.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored it, continuing on his way.</p><p> </p><p>Only for his phone to buzz once more. And once again, it was an update to Alphys’s blog.</p><p> </p><p>It happened a third time, just before he moved along a conveyor belt taking him deeper into Hotland.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth time it happened, when Jotaro was standing in front of a bunch of steam vents, he decided to put a stop to it.</p><p> </p><p>He called Alphys, the dinosaur picking up within the first ring. “J-Jotaro! Wha—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop updating you blog or whatever the hell it is. It’s annoying!” He didn’t give her a chance to respond, ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed a fifth time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Krr-Crunch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stared at the crushed device in his hands. Whoops.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stared at the blue and orange lasers before him. He wasn’t a color expert, but he was pretty sure the two colors were opposite on the color wheel. And since the only other time he’d seen this shade of blue light was in Snowdin with that dog that sensed by movement. So, going by opposites, orange lights would detect things that weren’t moving. Weird, but this entire damn place was weird.</p><p> </p><p>Summoning Star Platinum, he used the Stand to leap over the lasers, stopping and moving as needed.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the end of the lasers, pressing a switch to turn them off, static crackled in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“…Zzz…Krshshs…shs—ro…Sh—ou hear me? Hello?” Alphys’s voice came through the static.</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys?” Jotaro said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good!” the Monster sighed, “I was so worried the old P.A. system wouldn’t work. I mean, the cameras are still functional—Mettaton wouldn’t mess with those—but the speakers don’t really see a lot of use. I kept on calling you but,” her voice shrank, “you kept on ignoring me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jotaro replied, “I broke the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…broke the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It annoyed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Oh…” She cleared her throat, “In any case, the northern door ahead of you is locked. You need to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care,” Jotaro cut her off, moving ahead. He quickly spotted the abovementioned door on the other side of a gap.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Um, e-excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care what Mettaton did to the door.” He called out Star Platinum, using the Stand’s strength to leap over the gap leading to the door, “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jotaro, the door won’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum cried, rushing forward and grabbing the inner edges of the double door.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jotaro! You ca—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum roared above her, wrenching the doors open.</p><p> </p><p>“…Uh…huh…”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro ignored the Monster, continuing onward.</p><p> </p><p>He hopped a few more gaps—ignoring the weird steam mechanisms on the platforms—grateful that Alphys had elected to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>His good mood died when he entered a pitch-black corridor. Even Star Platinum’s eyes weren’t able to pierce the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t worry, Jotaro!” Alphys’s voice boomed. “I think I can get the lights working!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grunted, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Then, light flooded the room, revealing…a kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Alphys sounded from the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Da-Da-DaDa-Da-Da-DaDa-Da-DaDa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And there was the music. Much calmer than the previous tune. Still so terribly, terribly, stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro was standing at one end of a counter, Metaton rising from the floor at the other end. He was wearing a chef’s hat, holding a microphone close to his body. “Ohhhh Ye—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum burst forth with a fierce cry, aiming an uppercut at the robot.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Mettaton’s lower body was engulfed in flames, propelling it into the air, far above Star Platinum’s range. “Someone’s a—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum sunk its fingers into the counter, tearing it off the ground and hurling it at the robot. Jotaro felt a weight lift off his shoulders as the music cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“My kitchen!” Mettaton shrieked, barely avoiding the fixture. “What are you!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>! <em>ORA</em>! <em>ORAAAA</em>!” Star Platinum thundered, whirling around the kitchen and throwing everything it could get its hands on (including the floor tiles) at Mettaton. Jotaro smirked, standing in the eye of a hurricane of destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, unfortunately, Star Platinum ran out of things to throw.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton stared down at the ruined kitchen. “You…destroyed…it…all. My kitchen…it’s nothing but a <em>dump</em> now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not come down with the rest of the trash?” Jotaro smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton vibrated violently, his screen flashing red. “Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yoooooouuuu…Are one hell of a card!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do-Do-DoDo-DoDo-Do-Do-DoDoDo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief, again with the music?” Jotaro grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You humans certainly are a rascally bunch! Give him a hand folks!” Applause sounded around them, confetti raining down on Jotaro. “Stay tuned folks; there’s lots more in store!” That said, Mettaton twirled in the air, rocketing off into the distance, taking the music with him.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Jotaro made his way through the wreckage.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Jotaro?” Alphys sounded from the speakers. “Maybe you should, uh, humor, Mettaton?” Jotaro paused, lifting a glare to the sky. “I-I mean…he’s already dangerous as it is. W-Wouldn’t it be in your best interest to not antagonize him?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t dignify that with a response.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro let out a relieved sigh when he stepped out of the elevator. He considered climbing up the rest of the elevator shaft (none of the buttons to higher levels worked) but didn’t want to risk Mettaton blowing it up like the other one. It meant taking the long way around, but he could deal.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see some sort of bipedal orange Monster run to the right—the only way forward, as it were. When he too went down that path, he saw the orange streak lead a few other Monsters away. There was also Sans, standing behind another outpost.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro walked up to the skeleton, cocking a brow, “How do you get around everywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’s grin widened slightly, “I’ve got my ways.” He briefly looked down the path forward, “You’ve certainly got the locals spooked.”</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User scoffed, “Probably watched me throw Mettaton’s show off the rails.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. On the bright side, you’ll probably be left alone. Most people don’t appreciate those that try and kill their idols.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro snorted, “That murderous calculator has fans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tons.” Sans shrugged, “Not much in the way of entertainment, here in the Underground.” He grunted, “But that’s enough of that, I’ve got a job to do. Want a hot-dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a hot-dog vendor now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wear many hats…Well, I would, if I wore hats. So, want some?” The human narrowed his eyes, considering the question. The last meal he’d had was that pie in the Ruins, and that was a few hours ago. And who knew when he’d get another chance to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. That’ll be thirty G a pop.”</p><p> </p><p>“G?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Undergrounds currency. Course,” Sans’s eyes brightened, “based on that lackluster response, I’m going to assume you don’t have any.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a lick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…” the Monster hummed. “Tell you what, just cause it’s you, I’ll give you some for free.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro arched a brow, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gave my brother a good time,” Sans replied.</p><p> </p><p>That made Jotaro smile a touch, “…Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans held out some ‘Dogs, “No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro always enjoyed the little stretches of silence before shit once again hit the fan. This time, the shit came in the form of two hulking Monsters in black armor.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro waited until the two guards were a few feet away before speaking. “You guys need something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guy,” the talkative one began, “so we, like, got an anonymous tip about a human in a white coat and hat in Hotland.” The guard crossed his arms, “But, there’s like, no way Undyne would have let a human past her.” Jotaro stood straighter, narrowing his eyes. “So, like, you gotta come with us, guy! It’s not safe here!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro relaxed, chuckling lightly, “I think I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, guy, you, like, gotta come with us. It’s totally dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>“…Bro,” the silent guard murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bro?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Human,” the quiet guard gestured to Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Nah, bro. Like, no way, bro!” The first guard turned back to Jotaro, “Although…white hat…white coat…” The guard gasped, shoulders slumping, “Ah, like, no way. Guy…are you, like, a human?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro sighed, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but then, like, how’d you get past Undyne, guy?</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief,” Jotaro shook his head with a frown, “how do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...no way.” The talking guard slumped his shoulders, the second guard laying a comforting pat on his armored shoulder, “Like, sorry guy. We, like, totally have to kill you, king’s order, you know? But now, like, we gotta avenge Ms. Undyne too”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you want to go down that road?” Jotaro asked, Star Platinum appearing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>The two guards nodded, snapping their fingers, large white swords appearing in their hands. “Sorry, guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Sure,” Jotaro scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum roared, bursting forward. The two guards raised their swords, slashing them down in diagonal arcs, large stars forming from the air and shooting towards Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>Star Platinum braced itself, pulling its fists back. “<em>ORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORAAAA</em>!” the Stand bellowed, punching the stars into dust.</p><p> </p><p>The talkative guard gasped, “Like, no wa—urk!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum rushed forward, landing a solid punch in the guards armored gut. Only, instead of flying back, or even crumpling to his knees. No, there was a pop, much like when Undyne died, and then the Monster faded away into…white dust. Weird, even by his standards.</p><p> </p><p>“…Bro…” the second guard gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum acted quickly, turning around and landing another solid blow on the other guard. And, once again, there was another pop, and the guard turned to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro eyed the snow-white particles until they vanished into nothing. He turned away with a sigh, “Waste of my time.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Jotaro couldn’t be given a break, because the next room he entered was pitch-black.</p><p> </p><p>“Another dark room?” Alphys said. “Well, my hacking skills will clear this up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro rolled his eyes, though he was pleased that, when the lights turned on, he wasn’t in a kitchen. But he did see a bunch of random things; a glass of water, a basketball, a dog (a normal looking white dog), a present, and a…bomb sitting between sheets of paper?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DunDun-Dun-DunDunDunDun-DunDun-Dun-DunDun</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Alphys drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh Yes!” came Mettaton’s usual greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned towards the voice, brow furrowing at the sight of a large canvas hanging to his right.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Beauties and gentlebeauties!” Mettaton called from beyond the canvas.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro tuned the robot out, walking towards the papers. He opened it, revealing, as he suspected, a bomb.</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief,” he sighed. Mettaton said something else, but Jotaro ignored it, summoning Star Platinum. The Stand picked up the bomb and cocked its head towards the canvas. After a moment of listening to Mettaton’s rambling, it nodded, drawing it’s arm back and hurling the bomb at the canvas with a mighty “<em>ORA</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The bomb tore through the canvas easily, whereupon it impacted something with sharp <em>clang</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“GAH!” Mettaton cried. The canvas fell, revealing the robot (who wore a garish red tuxedo and yellow tie). He whirled around, screen bright red, “Did you just throw a <em>bomb</em> at me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that were active,” the robot seethed, “I could have <em>blown up</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro smirked, “Thought you were ‘indestructible’?”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton began to shake, “Y-Y-You…eager beaver!” The insane machine’s voice lost all traces of anger as it turned around, no doubt facing the cameras once more. “There’s that ‘human spirit’ all the old tales warn us about! But tell me, dear human, can you handle the <em>other</em> bombs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other bombs?” Jotaro’s eyes widened; indeed, the other items in the room were rigged to blow. Including…Jotaro sucked in a breath, clenching his fists, “You strapped a bomb to a <em>dog</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Mettaton shrugged, “what else are the annoying things good for?”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, now Mettaton was <em>definitely</em> going to die.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t worry, Jotaro!” Alphys exclaimed from the speakers. “When I upgraded your phone, I added some extra features to it. You—”</p><p> </p><p>“I broke the phone, Alphys!” Jotaro cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, right!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohohohohohohoh!” Mettaton cackled, “How unfortunate for you, human! Not only do did you destroy the good doctor’s brilliant device in a fit of idiocy, the bombs are all linked together wirelessly! Even if you were able to defuse one by hand, they’d all still blow up at the same time, to say nothing of the giant, end-all-be-all mother of a bomb ahead of you!”</p><p> </p><p>“So, the bombs are active now?” Jotaro asked, lips curling into a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct!”</p><p> </p><p>“So if one hits you, it’ll explode.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum cried, rushing out and grabbing all the nearby bombs (expect for the dog, which was curled up and sleeping). Star Platinum pitched the bombs at the robot, punctuating each throw with a sharp “<em>ORA</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wai—Gah! Stop! Don’t!” Alas, Mettaton was able to dodge every bomb. “You’re <em>ruining</em> my show!”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I give a shit!” Jotaro shouted, turning around and spying the last bomb Mettaton mentioned. Ignoring the dog for the moment, he sprinted forward, sending out Star Platinum when he was in range. The Stand grabbed the giant pink bomb in one hand, spinning in place like an Olympiad. Just before the Stand released the bomb, however, Jotaro intoned, “Star Platinum: The World,” slowing time to a halt. The Stand chucked the bomb at Mettaton with a mighty, “<em>ORA</em>!” the flying explosive freezing in place just in front of the robot.</p><p> </p><p>When time resumed, the two impacted with a satisfying <em>bonk</em>, robot and bomb flying into the distance. Oddly enough, there wasn’t an explosion. Either Star Platinum threw them further than he thought, or Mettaton was incompetent and the bomb was a dud. Either way, he doubted he was done with the maniac.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro took a moment to smirk at his handiwork before rushing for the dog. Thankfully, it was still asleep. “Ok,” he said as he picked it up, “let’s see what we’re—the hell?” The dog had a fuse on its tail, and upon closer inspection, the fuse was nothing more than a bunch of LED lights clipped onto the animal’s fur.</p><p> </p><p>Face creased in confusion, Jotaro unclipped the lights, after which the dog woke up, barked, licked his face, jumped out of his arms, and scampered away.</p><p> </p><p>“…What the hell?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys’s chuckle crackled around him, “G-Guess even Mettaton has a heart beneath his s-steel exterior.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro merely huffed, continuing onward.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro frowned as he observed his surroundings; a dark corridor covered floor-to-ceiling in spiderwebs. He clapped slowly, “Alright Mettaton. Good effort. Go ahead and get on with whatever bullshit you’ve got lined up for me this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahuhuhuhu…” a feminine, non-robotic voice giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro summoned Star Platinum in a flash, scanning his surroundings. “Who’s there?” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear what they just said?” the voice whispered from the dark. “They said a human in white will come through.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro walked forward, keeping his Stand at his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard he hates spiders.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Squish</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looked down, grimacing as his shoes were getting stuck to mass of spiderwebs at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard he loves stomping on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Jotaro drawled, trudging forward, “you’re some kind of spider Monster?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh!” The voice crooned to his left, “I didn’t hear that you were <em>clever</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sproing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned, just in time to see some sort of humanoid spider—a familiar looking one, with six arms, five eyes, purple skin, and dressed like a gothic Lolita, of all things—drop onto a large spiderweb, dozens of purple spiders crawling up from the darkness beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” the spider-girl grinned, showing off her fangs, “I did hear that he’s awfully stingy with his money!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro blinked, recalling where he’d seen the Monster. “You were just outside the elevator. Trying to sell,” he wracked his brain for the memory, “…some sort of pastries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahuhuhuhu, that’s right!” the Monster clapped her six hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grunted, “Why don’t you go back and do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I will. After I kill you, grab your Soul, and collect my reward.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro frowned, “Someone put out a hit on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know,” she shrugged, crossing two pairs of arms over her chest, “don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Last chance. Walk away, or I squash you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahuhuhu, how <em>scary</em>!” the spider-girl giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro huffed, “Your funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>Quick as a flash, Star Platinum flew forward. The Monster had just enough time to widen her multiple eyes before the Stand through its left fist forward with a thundering “<em>ORA</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Monster faded into dust seconds after impact. But Star Platinum wasn’t done.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>! <em>ORA</em>! <em>ORA</em>! <em>ORA</em>!” it shouted as it stomped and squashed every spider it could reach, tiny flecks of white dust filling the air. Couldn’t be too careful, after all. Not after what he’d lived through. A few of the arachnids were smart, though, and scurried away as quickly as their legs could carry them.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro waited, Star Platinum glaring at their surroundings. When nothing rose up from the darkness to attack them, Jotaro summoned Star Platinum back to him, using the Stand to clear the spiderwebs blocking his path.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Upon exiting the spider nest, he quickly found himself on…a stage? Yes, a theatre stage; he could see props held up by strings, and just barely make out seats beyond the lights glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>He proceeded with caution, keeping an eye out for Mettaton.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cr-Creak</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looked down just in time for the floor to give way. “Shit!” he cried, calling for his Stand to grab a ledge and pull his up. At least, that was the plan, until the rest of the floor gave way.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro landed roughly on a stone platform.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know,” Jotaro turned to see Mettaton fly down, “that I’d composed the <em>loveliest</em> song to serenade you with. Alas,” he pressed an arm to the top of his metal body, “you’ve proven to be <em>far</em> too brutish to appreciate such a gift!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come down here and I’ll show you just how brutish I can be!” Jotaro growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…I think not. Instead, let’s play a game!” Mettaton snapped his fingers, light shining down on a platform on the other side of a conveyor belt to Jotaro’s right. “This little game, more of a puzzle, really, requires that you—”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we both know I’m not going to play along with this bullshit,” Jotaro cut the mechanical maniac off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but you will. For if you don’t,” Mettaton snapped his fingers, a massive gout of fire erupting to the left, “then you’ll be burned alive! AHAHAHAHA—What are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro had summoned Star Platinum, pointing the Stand towards the conveyor belt. With a harsh grunt, the Stand punched through the conveyor belt, ripping out a large heap of metal. The Stand looked towards Mettaton, grinning maliciously.</p><p> </p><p>“…I think I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me,” Jotaro smirked, “feeling’s mutual.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum bellowed, launching the metal scrap high into the air, impacting the source of the flames and destroying it in a shower of sparks.</p><p> </p><p>“…You...” Jotaro turned towards an apoplectic Mettaton, “…You…You…You…You…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jotaro smirked, “You blow a gasket or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You arrogant, UNCOOPERATIVE, IMPETUO—AAAAHHH!!” Mettaton abandoned his tirade in favor of screaming into the void, electricity arcing along its body. Jotaro stepped back Star Platinum primed and ready, only to pause as Mettaton said, “Dr. Alphys, you brilliant scientist!” That was debatable, considering the circumstances. “You hacked into my mainframe while I was distracted!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I did?” Alphys stammered from the speakers. “I m-mean, yeah, I did! But I couldn’t have done it without Jotaro! We make a pretty good team, don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Jotaro shrugged, “now bring that hunk of junk down here so I can tear it apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…uhh…I…I think I can just deactivate—”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Alphys!” Jotaro growled.</p><p> </p><p>“I…think…NOT!!” Mettaton exclaimed, flexing his body, the electricity around its body dying. “Haha! Nice try you two! But the show’s not over yet!” That said, Mettaton bowed, rocketing away.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh no! He got away!” Alphys cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t worry, next time we’ll get him for sure!”</p><p> </p><p>“So long as it’s the <em>last</em> time.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Right,” Alphys hesitantly agreed. “B-But you know, Jotaro, I’m really glad I met you! Before, I…I did—”</p><p> </p><p>“Save it,” Jotaro sighed, hopping over the broken conveyor belt.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wha—”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your life story,” he replied, “Just your help cleaning up this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…of course.” She sounded like she was going to cry. If she wasn’t responsible for their current predicament, he might have given a damn. “Um...Mettaton’s probably going to be hanging out in the Core. It’ll be past the MTT Resort, just up ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro paused, “The what?”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stared up at the <em>actual hotel</em> before him, Mettaton’s personal style of bullshit inlaid in every brick. “…I’m going to be doing the world a favor, getting rid of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User blinked, looking down to find Sans. “Hm. Thought it’d been awhile since I’d seen you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Sans shrugged, “can’t have your life get boring, can I?” He gestured to the building, “Buy you a meal?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro shook his head, “No. The sooner I get through the Core, the sooner I can leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Tired of us already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“…If I were anyone else, I might be offended.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing you’re you, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans hummed, “Well, enjoy that last stretch.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, setting his shoulders and entering the building.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Jotaro’s starting to get worn down by all the bullshit around him. Be sure to leave a review. Later.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6:</p><p>CORE Approach</p><p>
  <strong>Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>The building looked worse on the inside than out. Thankfully, Mettaton wasn’t waiting for him inside—probably didn’t want to risk destroying the monument to his ego—so Jotaro was able exit the lobby as quickly as he entered it.</p><p> </p><p>Upon exiting the hotel, he saw a series of pipes on the other end of a bridge—no doubt leading to the Core. There was something else on the other end of the bridge, though. Two figures, that sped away as soon as they saw Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Jotaro,” Alphys’s voice crackled from the speakers, “D-Did you see someone, just now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But there isn’t supposed to be anyone else here…” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro huffed, “Probably some mercenaries after the bounty on my head.” God, how he hated mercenaries.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mercenaries!” Alphys cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like that spider-chick.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What spider-chick?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro cocked a brow, “I thought you had cameras everywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-Not <em>everywhere</em>, everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Jotaro continued onward, “doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“S…Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>After crossing the bridge, Jotaro found himself at a crossroads; right in front of him was an elevator, and there were two paths on either side.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Use the elevator. It’ll take you straight to the top of the Core.” Jotaro walked over to the elevator, pressing the ‘up’ button.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t even beep.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh,” Alphys gulped, “I g-guess Mettaton would have messed with it, huh?” Jotaro suppressed a growl. “W-Well head to the right! That path should take you forward.” Jotaro did so, and came face-to-face with a cavernous pit, gouts of fire just barely visible at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“A…A pit? B-But that’s not right!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys!” Jotaro barked, prompting a squeak from the Monster. Taking a moment to steady his breath, Jotaro said, “Obviously Mettaton’s redecorated. How about you make yourself useful and use those cameras to plot me a way out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Right. Okay! I’ll keep you po—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t contact me until you’re done,” he cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…s-sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Wondering what he’d ever done to be stuck in this hell, Jotaro walked down the other path. At least, he would have, but found himself standing before the busted elevator.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted, “Hey, Alphys.” Silence. “Alphys...Alphys!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” the dinosaur squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Would Mettaton be willing to set-off any explosions in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-Um…well, the Core is what powers the e-entire Underground. It’s a complex web of—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes or no,” Jotaro growled.</p><p> </p><p>“…No…”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Jotaro summoned Star Platinum, the Stand opening the elevator doors with harsh “<em>ORA</em>!” The elevator itself was waiting behind the doors. Good, no chance of it falling on his head. He had the Stand tear open the top of the elevator, recalling it to overlay his own body. Bouncing on his heels for a moment, he called upon his Stand’s enhanced strength, leaping up the elevator shaft, and shooting his arms out, crushing metal under her grip as he held onto the sides. He performed several more of these leaps before coming across the ceiling, and another set of doors.</p><p> </p><p>The door wrenched open easily under his Stand’s strength, after which he found himself next to an open doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys,” Jotaro called out, “is Mettaton up ahead?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-He has to be,” the Monster replied. “I’ve checked t-the other rooms. B-But I can’t access the cameras in there. Y-You should wait until I—”</p><p> </p><p>“No need,” Jotaro cut her off, striding forward, barely registering the door shutting closed behind him, ready to end this pointless diversion.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton was waiting for him in the center of some sort of stage. “You know,” the robot drawled, with none of his usual exuberance, “you’ve really sucked the fun out of all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro glared in response, summoning Star Platinum.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, when Alphys told me she wanted to have fun with the latest human that fell into the Underground, I was expecting to actually enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro froze, eyed widening. What had he just said?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Mettaton leaned forward, “Caught your attention, didn’t I? Yup,” the robot crossed his arms across his body, “Alphys set up all this after watching you traipse around Snowdin. Thought you were some cool badass like one of her cartoon characters—all I saw was a socially awkward giant give a loser a pep talk and use his magic to run away. But hey,” he shrugged, “different strokes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro took a deep, shuddering breath, “She…<em>planned</em>…all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Well, not all of it—I changed things after you wrecked my kitchen. Started putting out feelers, hired some mercenaries. Of course, you just had to be unconventional and climb up the elevator shaft like some sort of rabid gorilla—probably going to have to pay them all for the inconvenience, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“All this time,” Jotaro hissed, “she’s just been having a <em>laugh</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, no,” Mettaton waved a hand dismissively. “She genuinely wanted to help you. Put herself into your story, be a hero!” Mettaton shrugged, “That on its own would just be sad, but watching you take the wind out of her sails left and right?” He laughed, “That <em>almost</em> made it all worth it!”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey!” Jotaro zeroed in on Alphys’s voice, which was coming from the door behind him, “I-I’m locked out!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so sad,” Mettaton tutted, “even now she thinks she can prove herself to you and…I don’t know, marry you, or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in a million years,” Jotaro spat.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. For all her brilliance, Alphys was never really one to think things through. <em>I</em> on the other hand…” the floor lit up, forcing Jotaro to step back to get out of the glare.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I love my job, providing much needed entertainment for the dredges of the Underground. But I’ve always known that I’m destined for something more. King Asgore wants to kill you and use your Soul to wage war on the Surface, but I don’t like that plan. I mean, think of all the potential fans that would be crushed! No!” Mettaton clenched his fists, “I’m going to take your Soul, use it to cross the Barrier, and become a true <em>STAR</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro cricked his neck, Star Platinum growling lowly. “You mean to tell me, that you want to kill me…to sate your <em>ego</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” the robot huffed, “when you put it like that is sounds so petty.” Jotaro sneered. “Save it for the camera, sweetheart.” Before he could retort, the floor rose from the ground rapidly, bombastic music beginning to play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DoDo-DaDa-DoDoDoDo-Do-DoDo-Da-DoDo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Terribly sorry everyone!” Mettaton bellowed, “But tonight’s regularly scheduled program has been cancelled! But don’t worry, we’ve got something special in store for you! Real action! Real drama! Real BLOODSHED! Human!” he gestured to Jotaro, “Any last words?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro took a deep breath. “…I’m going to tear you to pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah!” Mettaton jeered, “That’s a good one!” He thumped a fist against his metal body. “Despite everything, Alphys really was in top form when she made this body! It’s completely indestructible! Harder than—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Krrsssnch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…dia…mond,” Mettaton wheezed, Star Platinum’s fist wrist-deep in its chassis.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grinned ferociously, “Guess diamonds aren’t unbreakable.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wai—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORA</em>!” Star Platinum roared, digging its other fist into Mettaton, finally shutting it up. The Stand pulled its fists back, taking a deep breath. And then, it struck!</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAA</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Fast as lightning, Star Platinum tore Mettaton to pieces. Every fuse, motherboard, light; every fiber of its metallic being was shredded to pieces and ground to dust.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAA</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro didn’t relent—he wanted every trace of the egomaniacal machine <em>gone</em>. It wasn’t until he saw that Star Platinum was sinking into the ground—tearing up the platform he was standing on—that he finally called for the Stand to stop.</p><p> </p><p>He recalled the Stand, panting, pressing a hand to his chest to calm his thundering heart as the platform sank back to the ground. That…he hadn’t lost it like that in a while. Hadn’t been that <em>pissed off</em> in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Looked like he wasn’t done being pissed off just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys scurried past him, staring down at the rubble where Mettaton was. She turned around, “W-What happ-urk!” she gasped as Star Platinum shot its arm out, grabbing her by the neck. The Stand pulled her back, until she was face-to-face with Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro waited a moment, making sure this next few actions weren’t going to be a wordless exclamation as he threw her to the ground. “You know,” he whispered, voice harsh and cold as stone, “Mettaton told me something very interesting.” Alphys paled, and Jotaro tried not to feel <em>too</em> much joy from her fear. “I’ve just got one thing to ask you; what did you think was going to happen, when all this was said and done?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Gah…gurk…” Alphys choked. Grunting dismissively, Jotaro commanded his Stand to release the Monster. She gasped, clutching her throat, tears streaming down her face, “I-I’m sorry! I just…I just wanted to be special…”</p><p> </p><p>“…Well,” Jotaro glared down at her, “you’re not.” He leaned down, Star Platinum hovering above him, “And if you <em>ever</em> fuck with me again, I will <em>end</em> you.” Alphys sobbed, stammering apologies and begging for forgiveness. But he was already continuing on his way; he was done with her.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Alphys may be sad all-around, but she doesn’t really become sympathetic until after going back and interacting with her more, which Jotaro sure as hell isn’t going to/can’t do (and between you and me, I wouldn’t have done if the Pacifist Run didn’t necessitate it). Be sure to leave a review.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7:</p><p>Hopes and Dreams</p><p>
  <strong>Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stepped out of the elevator, alert and ready for a fight. The first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded—from floor-to-ceiling—by gray bricks. There was something…familiar about it. Pushing the thought aside, he went on his way.</p><p> </p><p>He rounded a corner, unable to stop the gasp from escaping his throat as he saw a <em>city </em>out in the distance. He quickened his pace (ignoring the elevator to his left) and stopped at the edge of the path.</p><p> </p><p>Buildings, the architecture reminiscent of old Greek or Roman cities, stretched on for miles and miles. Far larger than should have been possible, given that they were underneath a mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“…Just what the hell <em>is</em> this place?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down the ledge, just barely able to catch sight of hundreds of Monsters walking among the bases of the buildings.</p><p> </p><p>And then they all stopped, still as statues. It wasn’t until he saw through Star Platinum’s eyes that he realized they were all staring at him. He grew worried, preparing to brawl his way forward, but all they did was stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably want a look at the guy whose Soul they plan on using to destroy mankind,” he grumbled to himself. Stepping back from the ledge, he shook off his slight trepidation, continuing down the path. Around a corner was a long walkway, more Monsters far, far below him. Hopefully, he’d be able to get out before any riots broke out after he killed their king.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the walkway was another surprising sight. It was Toriel’s home—or at least, a gray-toned copy of it (it was then that it clicked that the surroundings reminded him of the Ruins. Creatively diverse Monsters were not, it would seem).</p><p> </p><p>He entered the home and was not that shocked to see that that the ground floor had the same layout as the one in the Ruins. The fact that the furniture was almost perfectly copied down to the scuff marks…that was weird.</p><p> </p><p>The way down to the basement was chained off, a note and two locks attached to it. The note read: ‘Howdy! I’m in the garden. If you have anything to get off your chest, please don’t hesitate to come.’ It took Jotaro a second to realize that King Asgore was the most likely author of the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell kind of a homicidal king says ‘howdy’?” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“A long time ago,” Jotaro gasped, whirling around and summoning Star Platinum. He and the Stand ended up coming face-to-face with two frog Monsters. But they didn’t try to attack him or flee. They just stared at a him, impassive. Calm. Jotaro recalled his Stand, arching a brow. The two Monsters bowed, and once more said, “A long time ago, human fell into the RUINS. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What is this?”</em> Jotaro thought, “<em>Their reasons for wanting to kill mankind Aside from the whole ‘stuffed in a mountain’ thing, at least</em>?” The Monsters fell silent. Jotaro waited for them to say more, but they just stared at him. The Stand User scoffed, using Star Platinum to tear off the chain blocking his way. “Weirdos,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Before he even made it down the first step, however, another pair of Monsters floated down in front of him. They said, “ASRIEL, the king's son—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>First I’m hearing of a Prince of Monsters.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“—heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro rolled his eyes, “<em>Let me guess; the human abused the Prince’s kindness and killed him</em>?” However, once again, the Monster’s fell silent. Jotaro continued on, stopping when a trio of…jelly cakes oozed out from the walls? Good grief, he couldn’t wait to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>“Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Well…that wasn’t what he was expecting to hear.</p><p> </p><p>He continued on the path, more Monsters showing up out of nowhere and telling him the tale of the Royal Family (including, as with the Prince, a Queen he hadn’t yet heard of) and their adopted human. Well, that makes it sound like an epic saga. In truth, from what he was told, the human died some years later without much fanfare. But the tale didn’t end there. No. Apparently, the prince, Asriel, wanted to bury their adopted sibling in their hometown, absorbing their Soul and turning into the powerful being those plaques spoke of in order to exit the Underground.</p><p> </p><p>And then he died, killed by the village inhabitants out of (ignorant) fear.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and it all happened in the span of one night.</p><p> </p><p>As such, Jotaro grew…conflicted. On the one hand, this could all be meaningless propaganda and the true story was something like the Prince killed the human to start an invasion and then died like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>But…if it was true…if this whole thing started because a father experienced one of the worst pains imaginable…</p><p> </p><p>If something ever happened to Jolyne…</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro shook his head, banishing the thought. He couldn’t afford to go down that road. Even if Asgore went through something terrible, he killed six people, and wanted Jotaro to be lucky number seven.</p><p> </p><p>This ended. Now.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Jotaro found himself in an ornate corridor—the kind you’d find at a cathedral. Sunlight filtered in through stain glass windows, but he was unsure if it was sunlight from the surface, or something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>He walked on, his echoing footsteps his only companion.</p><p> </p><p>Until he neared the end of the corridor. Then, he spied a familiar, short, ever-grinning figure.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grunted, eyeing Sans, “Was wondering if I was going to see you before I left.”</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton shrugged, “What can I say, I’m a creature of habit.” He tilted his head, “So, the end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you’ll meet the king, and together, decide the fate of every Monster in the Underground.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans grin seemed to shrink, eyes dimming. “You know…the Dust that Monster’s turn to when they die, it’s got certain…properties to it. It sticks with you, you see, and while I’m pretty sure humans can’t tell the difference, us Monsters can see the weight of your sins, clear as day.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro scoffed, “Sins? I was defending myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still killed a number of people—dozens, by my count.” Jotaro blinked; he only killed five—Mettaton, Undyne, those two guards, that spider mercenary—ah. Right. He also crushed countless spiders.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he shrugged. “I gave them all a chance to walk away.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans chuckled, grimly, “Didn’t do that for Mettaton, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well,” Jotaro shrugged, “he pissed me off.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans stared at him for another moment. Then, he grunted, “Eh, so long as you can live with yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me,” Jotaro said, moving forward, “I can.” Sans hummed, staying in place.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro did pause, however, as he passed the skeleton. He asked, “That story, about the King and his family? Is it true?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans turned towards him, grunting, “A few of the details were probably prettied up, but yeah. The King had a family, and in less than a day he had nothing left but his kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, contemplating all he’d learned. Aloud, he said, “Thanks…And tell Papyrus…I said ‘bye’.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans nodded, “Sure…Good luck, Jotaro. What happens now, is up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Another twofer. Be sure to leave a review. Later</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8:</p><p>An Ending</p><p>
  <strong>Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Undertale is property of Toby Fox</strong>
</p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>‘Throne Room’, a little sign read.</p><p> </p><p>There it was, right beyond the archway. Jotaro rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath. Whatever sympathy he felt for the king, it wouldn’t be returned. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by whatever grief the Monster felt; Jotaro had a family of his own too.</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, he walked under the archway, entering the Throne Room—</p><p> </p><p>And found himself in a garden. A beautifully kept garden at that. Vibrant green grass surrounding a bed of golden flowers, a bulky, horned Monster bending over them, a purple cloak draped over his back.</p><p> </p><p>The king stood up at the sound of Jotaro’s footsteps, turning around. Jotaro sucked in a breath as a large, bipedal goat said, “Howdy! How can I—!” King Asgore gasped, taking a step back. A…horrified? Yes, yes, of all things, a <em>horrified</em> frown overtook his features, “Oh!” Asgore looked away, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath (which only compounded Jotaro’s utter confusion) before fixing the Stand User with a resigned, bitter smile. “I so badly,” he said, “want to say, ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ But…you know how it is.”</p><p> </p><p>The king started to pace, allowing Jotaro a moment to collect his thoughts. Asgore looked <em>remarkably</em> like Toriel. They had to be related. Toriel had said she was over four-hundred years old; could she be his…mother? Or was she the still-unnamed Queen? He wanted to ask but considering that the last he’d seen Toriel, when he left her sobbing in literal Ruins. He decided to let that train of thought leave the station.</p><p> </p><p>Asgore stopped pacing, fixing Jotaro with another sad smile. He looked around, “Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. Perfect day for a game of catch.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro scoffed, “I thought you wanted to kill me, not play games?”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore slumped, face falling to sorrow once more, “Yes…I suppose you’re right.” The king took a deep breath, setting his face into a warm (fake) smile, “You know what we must do. When you are ready—”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s all the same to you,” Jotaro interjected, ignoring the pit forming in his stomach, “I’d rather we just get on with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore chuckled, “Yes…like a visit to the dentist, hm?” He turned around, “Very well, follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro followed Asgore to the next room—a dreary, gray place devoid of the abundant life of the previous one. Pursing his lips, Jotaro said, “Before we really go at it, indulge me something?” Asgore paused, looking over his shoulder with a questioning grunt, “Monsters are able to cross the Barrier when they absorb a human’s Soul, right?” Asgore nodded slowly. “So…why wait for seven?”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore hummed, looking forward once more, “…If you heard my people tell it, I want to use seven human Souls to shatter the Barrier, so that we all might experience the Surface at once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven Souls will shatter the Barrier?”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore nodded, “It was created long ago by seven human mages.” Jotaro wondered if ‘mages’ was what they called ancient Stand Users—or maybe Hamon Users, like his grandfather—as Asgore added, “Seven…quite an inauspicious number, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jotaro crossed his arms, “You <em>do</em> want to eradicate mankind to avenge your kid?” The king shuddered, looking away. “…Don’t you?” Asgore inhaled, before continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>Well…this was going almost the exact opposite way Jotaro expected it to.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the king through an ornate archway, shielding his eyes as his vision was assaulted by bright white and black lights. When his eyes adjusted, he was floored by what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>It was an endless void. White light would zoom forward towards the supposed end, only for black light to rush forward and overtake that, and then the white would overtake the black, and the interplay would continue on and on. An endless pattern.</p><p> </p><p>The end of the Barrier was a depressing sight—which was most likely the point.</p><p> </p><p>“This,” Asgore swept a hand in front of them, “is what keeps us Monsters down here.” They fell into silence, staring down the end of the road. Eventually, Asgore laughed—a hollow, mockery of one, at any rate. He said, “Those questions you asked of me…it’s been a <em>long</em> time since I’ve been asked them.” Jotaro cocked a brow. “…When I lost Asriel, for the first time in my life, I knew rage. True, unending <em>rage</em>. That humans had condemned us Monsters to slowly waste away in the Underground was a simple fact of life. An old wound scarred over long ago. And then my son, my pride and joy, lost his life, trying to fulfil his best friend’s final request, murdered by humans…I wanted them to <em>pay</em>!” The kings’ voice, normally so soft in contrast to his massive form, shook the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gulped, trying (and failing) to set aside his empathy. “…What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head down. “The first Soul was brought to me,” he waved his hand, and seven glass jars—six of which were in-use—rose up from the ground. Jotaro wasn’t entirely sure what he expected a ‘raw’ Soul to look like, but it certainly wasn’t a floating heart (they were the all different colors too, oddly enough). “When I held that Soul in my hands,” Jotaro returned his attention to the king, who was staring as his hands, eyes tearing up, “it was as if Hell had frozen over. Asriel…he wouldn’t have wanted this, would <em>never</em> have wished for someone to die for his sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you stop, then? Why continue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wanted to stop,” Asgore shuddered, “Dear lord, did I want to stop…but before I could do so, before I could tear everything down and wallow in my misery, I saw my subjects’ faces. For the first time since that dreadful day, I say joy in their eyes. <em>Hope</em> in their hearts.” Asgore turned to Jotaro, tears flowing down his face, “I’d already failed my children—how could I do the same to my subjects?”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hummed, closing his eyes and averting his gaze, “Heavy is the head that wears the crown, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore smiled; a small, sad thing. “Indeed…”</p><p> </p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Jotaro slowly began, looking back at the king, “I get it—the gut-reaction for vengeance, at least. If something ever happened to my family…” he trailed off, staring down at his hands. If his mother had died years ago…if Jolyne or his wife were ever hurt because of the life he led…he wasn’t sure what he would do. It would be bloody, though. Oh, would it be bloody.</p><p> </p><p>“You…have a family…?” Asgore whispered, tilting his head at Jotaro. At the human’s slow nod, the king sighed, “I wonder if the others had someone waiting for them on the Surface…it’s one of the things that keeps me up at night.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro could relate—being kept up late by past mistakes, at least. Aloud, he chuckled, “You know…up until I saw you a few moments ago, I was all set to beat the crap out of you and get out of here. Now, well, I still want to leave,” Asgore hummed amusedly, “but…”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore nodded, wiping away his tears. When he dropped his arm, a frown was creasing his features, “I understand. We’ve put off this unpleasant business long enough. Now…Now either I kill you, and continue on my damned path, or you kill me, and leave my people in despair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Either way,” Jotaro inclined his head, “you lose.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is how these things go…Human—”</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro.”</p><p> </p><p>Asgore nodded, lips turned up into a small smile, “Jotaro…it was nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” Jotaro replied, Star Platinum appearing before him. Ready, but silent. Somber.</p><p> </p><p>“…Goodbye.” Asgore looked down, sweeping his left arm out, a crimson trident materializing from the ether.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grunted as he and the king were surrounded by a ring of fire. Heat seeped through his clothes, sweat dripping down his body, and at once, he was reminded of Avdol’s flames. Only, the fortune teller’s flames were stronger still—perhaps because the man never doubted his actions? Whatever it was, Jotaro couldn’t afford to let himself get lost in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Asgore raised his free hand sweeping it in a wide, horizontal arc, fire spewing from his furry palm.</p><p> </p><p>Star Platinum reared its arms back, clapping them together with a mighty, “<em>ORA</em>!” parting the flames. The Stand burst forward, pulling back its right arm and throwing a powerful punch at the King of Monsters. A blow which Asgore blocked with a swipe of his weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hissed, his knuckles stinging from the blow—<em>that</em> hadn’t happened in a while. But he would not be deterred. Bracing in the air, Star Platinum raised its fists, throwing out a flurry of blows. “<em>ORAORAORAORAORAORA</em>!” the Stand cried as Asgore matched it blow for blow.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t meant to last.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro heaved a deep breath, before shouting, “Star Platinum: The World!” Time slowed to a halt, only for a second, but that second allowed Star Platinum the chance to slip its fist underneath Asgore’s trident, landing a powerful blow against the king’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Time resumed its normal flow, and a loud pop echoed in the air, the king falling to his knees. He began wheezing, staring down at the floor in disbelief, before closing his eyes with a smile, and fading away into dust. When the dust cleared, there was a gray heart floating in the air—the king’s Soul, Jotaro reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DiDiDiDiDiDiDiDiDiDiDiDi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The hell?!” Jotaro exclaimed as white pellets surrounded both Star Platinum and Asgore’s Soul. The Stand acted quickly, scooping up the soul and leaping into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” Jotaro glared as Flowey popped out of the ground in front of him. “You’re pretty quick! Was hoping to get rid of the old goat’s Soul, but that was but a side dish to my ma—”</p><p> </p><p>“Star Platinum: The World!” Jotaro thundered, ignoring the blood burning in his veins. Time ground to a halt, Star Platinum dropping the Soul as it rushed forward, sinking its hands into the ground around Flowey. “<em>ORA</em>!” it cried, wrenching its arms up, tearing Flowey out of the ground, roots and all.</p><p> </p><p>Time ticked onward, Flowey’s eyes widening as it suddenly found itself up in the air. “W-What the—” but Jotaro didn’t give it a chance to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORAORAORAORAORAORA</em>!” Star Platinum bellowed as it threw its arms forward, plucking the flower to oblivion. Flowey barely let out a horrified scream before Star Platinum tore off its mouth and threw it to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAA</em>!” the Stand roared to the heavens, tearing the last bit of Flowey’s stem in two.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grunted, glaring down at the plant’s remains, catching his breath from stopping time twice in a row, before walking up to Asgore’s Soul. It was shaking violently, as though it were cold. Jotaro sighed, reaching out towards it, “Wish I’d asked what I was supposed—!” Jotaro gasped as the Soul sank into his hand, energy coursing through his body. “…That…works,” he groaned, shivering at the excess energy. “Suppose I should grab those other Sou—ah,” he paused, looking over his shoulder at the brown, decaying vines wrapped around the Soul containers. He scoffed, “If the idiot hadn’t tried to gloat, might’ve succeeded in doing…whatever it wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>He sent Star Platinum out, the Stand gently tearing off the vines and breaking the glass, the Souls floating out around him. Jotaro turned towards the Barrier with a frown, “Now what?” But before he could consider his next move, the ground rumbled, the Barrier flashing erratically.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gasped, jerking back upon finding that he was no inside the Barrier, the energy from before…not quiet disappearing—he could still feel it, deep in his bones. Dormant, but ready for him to use, if ever the need came.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing outside a stone archway, the six Souls floating around him. He turned around, waiting for something…more. When nothing occurred, he sighed, “Thanks, Asgore,” and passed under the archway, the six Souls following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Jotaro noticed was the change in the air, the smell, specifically. It was…fresher, for lack of a better term. Next, came the sounds; wind rushing through the air, the soft call of birds echoing through the cave. And then, then he saw light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>He broke out in a sprint, covering his eyes as he was engulfed in sunlight. After a moment, his eyes adjusted, and he couldn’t help but smile as he saw the sun setting over the horizon. He was also relieved to see skyscrapers in the distance; good. He wouldn’t have to wander for too long.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over his shoulder, back at the Souls, and wondered what he was going to do with them. Thankfully, they appeared to have minds of their own. As one, the six Souls rose into the air, shrinking the higher they went, until they vanished into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He stared after them, for a moment, hoping they found peace after being stuck in the Underground for god knows how long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fwa-Fwa-Fwa-Fwa-Fwa-Fwa-Fwa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looked up at the sudden, steadily increasing noise, shoulders slumping in relief as a helicopter came into view. Finally, things were looking up. The helicopter landed a bit further down the mountain, and as Jotaro jogged over to meet it, his good mood was compounded at the sight of a Speedwagon Foundation employee exiting the helicopter.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kujo!” the worker exclaimed, a wide smile on his face, “I’m so glad we found you! We lost track of you on the other side of the mountain and,” he grimaced, “the locals weren’t too optimistic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.” He crossed his arms, “If not for my…special skillset, I might’ve been in serious trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>The employee gasped, “You mean…” he stared up at the mountain, expecting something to come bursting out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro sighed, “Not…later, ok? I’m tired. Wanna go home, get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the man nodded. “Let’s get you to the hotel and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go <em>home</em>,” Jotaro repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…I see,” the man nodded, a touch firmer, “I’ll get a flight ready when we get into town. For now, though, I’d recommend catching some sleep on the ride back.” Jotaro nodded, quickly settling into the helicopter.</p><p> </p><p>As they rose into the air, Jotaro was given a good view of Mt. Ebott. He reflected on his last moments under that damn mountain, an odd feeling welling up in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>When it became too much, he leaned forward. “Hey,” he said, catching the SPW employee’s attention, “got a satellite phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the man nodded, handing Jotaro the device.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jotaro quickly punched in a familiar number, and put it to his ear, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Riiing…Riing…Rii—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kujo residence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jotaro?” his wife exclaimed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>The Stand User resisted the urge to smile; his wife knew him well. “I’m fine. Just calling to let you know that I’m heading back to Florida. Be there in a day or two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…okay.” They fell into silence.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro pursed his lips, “Is…Is Jolyne up?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Jotaro, what happened?” God, did she know him well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>,” he lied. At her disbelieving grunt, he said, “Just answer the question.”</p><p> </p><p>“You first.” Good grief but he married a stubborn woman (of course, it’s not like any other kind would have put up with him). But he could out stubborn her any day, and in the face of his silence, she sighed, “Yes. She’s coloring right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Can you put her on?”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, she didn’t comment further on his behavior, and the next thing he heard was her moving through the house to find their daughter. He heard their muffled conversation, and soon enough, Jolyne was on the line. “Papa?!” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama said you’re coming home!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Jolyne fell silent, before continuing in a soft voice, “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>He could <em>feel</em> her mood lift at his words. “Okay! See you soon! Love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“…Love you too,” he whispered. His wife took the phone from Jolyne, and he said, “I’ll be home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. See you, Jotaro. Stay safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Goodbye.” He ended the call, returning the phone to the employee.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed back at Mt. Ebott as it shrank in the distance. Before he left, he’d have to pull some strings to keep people from climbing it—no point in letting some overzealous Monster pick-up Asgore’s grief-laden scheme. To say nothing of the fact that he’d need to tell…someone about everything that happened down there. Hell, he might even have to go back one day.</p><p> </p><p>But that could all come later.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, all he needed to do was close his eyes, and get some well-deserved rest.</p><p> </p><p>/+/+/+/+/</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: That’s it. Story’s over. Be sure to leave a review. Later.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>